Bad Moon Rising
by Loloia
Summary: This is a Sterek and Destiel fanfiction! Stiles is the son of the semi-retired hunters Dean and Cas, and he finds out he's pregnant...but his boyfriend is the Alpha werewolf, Derek Hale. How will Dean and Cas react, along with uncles Sam and Gabe? Theres a demon lurking just around the corner, and shes waiting for an opening to attack.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Derek" Stiles said, calmly walking up the stairs of the Hale House. Derek turned to him and smiled, love in his eyes. He looked relieved.

"Stiles, where were you? I was worried sick." Derek asked in a low voice. Stiles shrugged and kicked a shirt on the floor aimlessly.

"I _was_ sick?" Stiles glanced at Derek, sounding confused. Thinking back on the situation, he really didn't know how to tell Derek the news.

_1 Week Ago_

_"Stiles! What the hell?!" Scott yelled as Stiles bolted from the couch and into the bathroom, puking his guts out in the middle of their gaming marathon. "Stiles?! Oh my god, man, are you okay?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom and started to rub circles on his back._

_"Shmumglbfrb." Stiles mumbled into the toilet._

_"What?" Scott asked, not quite hearing him._

_"I said 'My stomach hurts'." Stiles repeated._

_"Why?" Scott asked, concerned._

_"I don't know, it's been like this for about a week already. I've just been puking at random times, mostly in the mornings...but I don't know why." Stiles said, looking at his hands._

_"You have morning sickness?" Scott snickered, so Stiles glared at him._

_"Don't laugh! It's not funny! And no, it's not morning sickness! Not technically, I'm not pregnant, I'm a dude." Stiles retorted._

_"Yeah, right...have you even had sex before? With a guy?" Scott asked, amusement in his voice._

_"Uh, yeah. My boyfriend." Stiles said back, just as sassy._

_"Which is...?" Scott trailed off, eyeing Stiles curiously._

_"It's uh...Derek..." Stiles said nervously._

_"Derek?! Oh my god...I need to call Allison!" Scott telled, suddenly becoming frantic._

_"Wait! Why?!" Stiles yelled, more confused._

_"Because I read this story once and it said that an Alphas mate can get pregnant, regardless of the gender." Scott said back, searching for his phone and walking out of the bathroom._

_"What?! No! I can't be pregnant!" Stiles yelled after him. When he came back, Stiles was panting and had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead._

_"Stiles, calm down. I just need to make su-ALLISON!...I need to ask you something...can an alphas mate get pregnant if it's a dude?...Just a thought...thanks." Scott said and hung up the phone. He turned to Stiles. "We need to get you a pregnancy test." was all he said before he walk out of the bathroom. Stiles followed him and climbed into the jeep, racing to a nearby convenient store._

_The test was positive._

_And so were the three they tried after that..._

_End Flashback_

"Stiles...did you even hear what I said?" Derek asked, concerned. Stiles shook his head and scrubbed his face, groaning furiously.

"How could I be so dumb..." Stiles mumbled into his hands. "Sorry babe...what did you say?"

"I asked if you were feeling okay...five minutes ago." Derek said slowly, holding his boyfriends gaze. Stiles sighed and walked over to the bed, flopping down and dramatically flailing his arms.

"Well, how do I put this...I've been sick for a about two weeks now. I've been throwing up constantly." Stiles sighed, looking away.

"Did you go see a doctor?" Derek asked, a little too quickly, but he was worried. Stiles nodded.

"I have a stomach bug...the doctor said it would last a while..." Stiles said, a little amusement in his voice.

"What is it?" Derek asked, panicking internally, even though Stiles still noticed.

"I have a picture if you want to see it...the doctor showed me and said it progress over time..." Stiles said slowly, watching Derek's reaction intensely.

"Let me see it." Derek said and nearly ripped the picture out of Stiles' hands. Stiles chuckled lightly. "This...this is..." Derek whispered and looked at Stiles, eyes wide and filled with happy tears. Stiles nodded and smiled fondly at him. He leaned in and kissed Derek passionately.

"Congratulation Derek...you're going to be a father..." Stiles whispered once he pulled back. Derek laughed and pulled him in for another one.

Let's just say they didn't just kiss...

**A few weeks later**

"Okay, okay...I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, oh my god, I CANT DO THIS!" Stiles yelled at his empty room, tugging his hair. There was a knock on his window, so he turned to look at it.

"Derek." He breathed out and lifted the hatch. "What are you doing here? My dad's are going to kill you if they find you in here." He hissed and smacked his chest lightly. Derek placed his hands on Stiles shoulders and started massaging them gently. Stiles groaned and relaxed slightly.

"Stiles, relax. It's going to be fine." Derek murmured into Stiles hair.

"No it's not. I have two dads downstairs that are famous retired hunters of the supernatural, and one of them is an Angel, a freaking Angel, Derek. How am I supposed to tell them that: 1. I'm gay. 2. I have a boyfriend. 3. My boyfriend is a werewolf...an alpha werewolf. 4. That we're mated, and finally 5. I'm pregnant. I can't! I'm only 17 years old, my life isn't supposed to be this complicated." Stiles said all in one breath. Derek sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Would it help if I was there with you when you tell them?"

"I was planning on telling them during dinner."

"Well, I'll walk down with you."

"Yeah, okay. But I am not telling them about you being a werewolf, okay. I don't need them to kill my mate...we're not telling them that we're mated either." Stiles mumbled into Derek's chest.

"Okay...okay." Derek soothed.

"Stiles! Get your ass down here! It's dinner time!" Dean yelled from downstairs. Stiles immediately tensed in Derek's arms.

"Coming Dad!" He choked out and grabbed Derek's hand tightly. "Oh my god...I'm so scared, I cant do this..." Stiles started shaking his head. He turned around and walked out of his room, dragging Derek along with him downstairs.

When they got downstairs, Dean was wiping down the table, back facing them. Castiel was in the kitchen, putting the last ingredients on the food.

"Your Pop made burgers. Do me a favor and help me set the..." Dean said, turning to face his son, Stiles. He stopped and crossed his arms, noticing that his son was holding another mans hand. "...table." He grunted out and glared at Derek. Stiles coughed awkwardly, let go of Derek's hand and shuffled awkwardly to the plates.

"I'm just gonna...hey! Would you look at that, plates! Derek, help me set them up, will you?" He asked in a silent plea. Derek still had his eyes on Dean, and nervously walked past him to the plates and helped Stiles set them up.

Dean huffed at Derek and walked into the kitchen.

"Cas, babe. Are you done?" Dean grunted out. Cas turned to look at him, a curious expression on his face.

"Yes, Dean. I believe so." He nodded at his husband. "What's wrong?" Cas questioned, noticing Deans stiff shoulders and the grimace on his face.

"We have company." Dean said and grabbed the plate of burgers. Cas grabbed the condiments and walked into the dining room with his husband. He paused once he saw that there were two people already at the table, and the guest was holding Stiles hand.

Cas walked to the table cautiously and set down the condiments gently. He sat down next to Dean, who turned his chair to face Derek.

"So, what are you doing with our son?" Dean said casually, glaring at Derek.

"Dad!" Stiles groaned at the same time Cas hissed "Dean."

"Dad! Seriously. All I wanted was a day of normal, I was going to introduce you and we were going to have a nice meal and you were going to interrogate him during dessert-" Stiles ranted.

"Stiles." Dean said calmly, flailing his arms slightly.

"-I had this whole thing planned out in my head and you just had to go on and-" Stiles continued, ignoring them.

"Stiles." Derek growled slightly, trying to shut him up.

"-ruin it. Then when everything was going great we were going to tell you that-" Stiles said, almost telling Dean and Cas.

"Stiles! Shut up." Derek growled in warning. Stiles put a hand over his mouth and reddened. He looked wide eyes at Derek and mouthed a silent 'sorry'.

Dean and Cas stared at their son and his boyfriend. Dean started to talk after a few minutes of silence.

"So, Stiles. Who's your..._friend_." Dean asked, pointing to Derek with his knife.

"This is my boyfriend, Derek." Stiles said quietly. Dean glared at Derek, and threatened him silently with his knife. Cas put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing harm.

"How long has this relationship been going on?" Cas asked calmly. Derek gulped and answered nervously.

"About, eight months." Derek answered.

"Eight months?!" Dean screamed and stood up abruptly. He started to growl at Derek, but Cas led him back to his chair.

"What are your intentions with our son?" Cas asked. Looking at Derek.

"Pop, Dad, please..." Stiles begged.

"Be quiet Stiles." Dean hissed at him, glaring at his boyfriend. Derek looked at Stiles, but quickly returned his gaze towards his parents.

"Have you ever mistreated him?" Cas asked, genuinely concerned. Dean and Cas remembered Stiles coming home multiple time with cuts and bruises littering his body, they didn't want to finally meet the problem.

Derek didn't miss the underlying 'I will hurt you if I need to' in his tone.

"No. I would never mistreat your son." Derek finally said, truthfully. Cas nodded and let go of Deans shoulder, obviously pleased with Dereks answers.

"How old are you?" Dean said calmly, which scared Derek.

"Oh my god! Derek, you don't have to ans-" Stiles started to complain, reaching out to touch Derek.

"23." He said, looking Dean in the eyes.

"Twenty-Cas, can I kill him now?!" Dean gaped at his husband. Cas merely rolled his eyes.

"No, Dean. You cannot kill our son's boyfr-" he started to say, but got cut off by Derek.

"Everybody quiet!" Derek hissed. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. There was a growling in the distance, but it was too far for human ears to hear.

"Derek, what is it?" Stiles asked. Derek sniffed softly. He smelled his pack, but he also smelled fear and danger.

"You have to leave." Derek told Stiles once he recognized the smell of the other alphas, and they were looking for Stiles.

"What?! No-" Stiles protested and stood up. Derek could hear one of the other werewolves getting close.

"Stiles, you need to leave!" Derek said pushing Stiles out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"And I'm telling you, I'm not going anywhere! If the Alpha pack wants me, they're going to die trying! I'll make sure of it!" Stiles protested. Dean could see stiles cross his arms and pout. He smiled fondly. Wait..._Alpha Pack?!_

"Stiles, please. I can't let them take you!" Derek pleaded. They heard Stiles sigh.

"Why do they want _me_ anyways?" He asked.

"Because you're my mate, and you're pregnant! Taking you is a deceleration of _WAR_!" Derek exclaimed.

"...It is?" They heard Stiles squeak.

"Yes...please. I just want you to be safe..." Derek asked in a small voice.

"I'll be safe here. Do you know who my parents are?!" Stiles argued back. Derek's ears went back and his face became more panicked.

"Stiles! Leave, now!" Derek growled. He didn't want to shift in from of his parents, but he had to keep his mate safe. He pushed Stiles up the stairs. Dean and Cas were watching them, with shocked and confused expressions.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Stiles yelled at him, poking him in the chest. Derek leaned in close and growled in his ear.

"Listen to me Stiles. The alphas are here and they're looking for you...they know you're my mate." He whispered in Stiles' ear. Stiles shook his head, confused.

"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with anything." Stiles whispered back.

"Stiles...they're here to _kill_ you." Derek whined low in his throat. Stiles looked at him wide eyes before pushing past him to the closet downstairs. He grabbed a gun and silver bullets laced with wolfsbane.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled in surprise.

"Woah, where do you think you're going with that?!" Dean yelled at his son, staring at him in shock.

A werewolf with red eyes burst through their dining room window. Stiles pointed the gun and shot it in the head with a hard look in his eyes, not even flinching when it dropped dead at his feet.

Stiles looked down at his shirt and saw it covered with blood. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh, come on! This was my favorite shirt. The blood is never going to come out of this." He said agitated, rubbing his shirt with his palm. Another wolf jumped through the window. Derek stepped in front of Stiles protectively and growled.

Dean was watching the whole interaction in silence. He never told Stiles about the supernatural...

The wolf chuckled at Derek and lounged at Stiles. Derek punched it into a nearby wall.

Scott and Boyd rushed into the dining room through the window. Stiles pointed his gun at them, but lowered it once he saw who it was.

"Oh my god! I almost shot you!" Stiles yelled at his friends. "What are you even doing here?!"

"Protecting you!" Boyd yelled as he got tackled to the ground by the werewolf that was in the house.

"I don't need protection! Im perfectly capable of handling this situation!" Stiles yelled, shooting another werewolf, that just entered the house, in the leg.

"No you're not!" Scott yelled as he got slashed in the chest. Stiles shot the wolf in the head, twice. "Okay, maybe you are...but were doing this on instinct, not on command." Scott told him.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles questioned as he checked how many bullets he had, and reloaded.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled, frustration lingering in his voice.

"I do..." The pack leader said as she calmly entered the room through the window. "...you're the alpha's little boy toy, whore. I can smell it from here."

"Shut up!" Derek yelled as Stiles shot at her, and missed. Derek lounged at her, but she merely flung him away like a broken toy. She punched Scott, and elbowed Boyd in the face. They both fell to the floor unconcious. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat. She slammed him into the wall.

"You're his mate, aren't you? And you're...pregnant...? How interesting." She sneered at him. Stiles was gasping for air and glaring at her.

"Fuck...off." He rasped out through ragged breaths. She roared and swiped her claws at him. Stiles closed his eyes and waited for the strike, only it never came.

Stiles opened his eyes and saw her fly back into the wall on the other side of the room.

There was a loud boom of thunder and lightning in the sky. Cas appeared in front of Stiles. The lights in the house started flickering, and for the first time in his life, Stiles saw Cas' wings. They were huge and beautiful and...black? Cas' voice boomed at her.

"Don't touch my son!" He screamed in rage, opening his wings to full length. She got out of the rubble surrounding her, turned into her wolf form and started growling. She didn't even notice Derek getting up and pouncing on her.

"Derek! Oh my-no, Derek! Stop, she'll kill you! Please, oh my god, stop! I can't-I can't do this without you...please..." Stiles pleaded.

The sound of a shotgun ran through the air. Stiles looked at his Dad in shock. The two tussling wolves went limp. Stiles' heart started beating frantically.

"No no no no no! Derek!" Stiles screamed, tears running down his face. Scott and Boyd got up, groaning. They looked at Stiles wrecked face, then at his dads, then at the two wolves on the floor.

They immediately got up and started pushing the other wolf off of Derek.

Derek got up weakly and started limping towards Stiles. Stiles broke through his dad's grip and hugged him tightly while he was still shifting. Dean pointed his gun towards Derek.

"Stiles, get away from him." He grumbled out. Stiles shook his head and kept trying to check his wounds. Scott and Boys stood in from if their alpha protectively.

"God dammit! All of you, get away!" Dean yelled again. Scott and Boyd's eyes flashed gold and they started growling.

"Cas, they're all werewolves!" He said looking at his husband. Cas was staring at their son like he was figuring out a puzzle. Dean sighed and looked back at the two teens.

"Look, I don't want to have to kill you, and I won't if you just move out of the way." He grunted and pointed his gun at them, but they wouldn't move. Dean sighed and was about to shoot when Stiles mumbled out a few words.

"Guys, stand down. I'm okay, and Derek will be fine. Just move out of the way so I can talk to my parents..." He mumbled out to them. They nodded back and moved to the stairs.

"Shit, Derek. Your leg is broken!" Stiles said distractedly. Dean looked at his son like he had just grown a second head.

"Do you have bodyguard werewolves?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I know, you're going to have to shift it back into place so it can heal properly." Derek told Stiles, but he looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?! Is it going to hurt?" He asked, gently grabbing Derek's left shin.

"Yes." He answered grimly.

"Oh, okay. I'll do it on five. One...two-!" Stiles said, and snapped the two bones together.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Fuck! I thought you said on five." He hissed and chuckled a little.

"Yeah, well...if I did it on five then your muscles wouldn't have been relaxed. Your muscles would have tightened subciou-mph!" Stiles said, but got cut off when Derek kissed him mid-sentence. Stiles smiled into the kiss and grabbed Derek's face to deepen the kiss.

"Is it true?" Cas said quietly, watching the two make out.

"Hm?" Stiles said, pulling away with a slightly dazed expression.

"Is it true?" He said again, louder.

"Is what true?" Stiles said, confused.

"Are you his mate?" Cas asked firmly, staring at his son intensely.

"Uh...hehe...weeeeeeeell-" Stiles started to say awkwardy, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Cut the crap, son. Just tell us the truth. Are you this son a bitch's mate." Dean stated bluntly. Scott, Boyd and Derek started to growl quietly. Stiles stared at his dad.

"His name is Derek. And yes...I am." He said proudly.

"What about...about..." Cas sighed and slumped against the wall.

"What? What else is there?!" Dean yelped in frustration.

"About what Pop?" Stiles squeaked out.

"Are you...are you pregnant?" Cas whispered. Dean stared at his son and waited for a response.

Derek noticed his sudden distress and gripped his shoulder.

"Yes." He breathed out. Dean lowered his gun, shook his head, and walked away.

Stiles looked at his Dad, heart broken, but when he looked at his Pop, his heart skipped a beat.

Cas was beaming at his son.

"I'm going to be a grandfather..." Cas breathed out and started laughing. He stopped and looked at his son, still beaming.

"You're not...mad?"

"Oh, I am."

"..."

"I'm mad that you didn't tell us. I'm mad that you didn't tell us about this relationship when it first started. I'm mad that my house is in ruins...but I'm not mad at you."

Dean walked back into the room, and threw clothes at Derek.

"You are going to be under 24 hour surveillance until that child is born, do you understand?" Cas said, looking at his and Dean's son. Stiles nodded, speechless.

"And you two-" Dean said, pointing at Derek and Scott. "-are both going to live, breathe, sleep, shit, shower, and eat in this house! You are both going to protect Stiles with your life and care to his every need. If you dont, I swear I will shoot you both in the heart, head and dick with a silver bullet laced with wolfbane, you understand?"

"Um, sir?" Derek questioned when he realized Dean didn't shoot him. Dean poined at Scott and Derek again, looking at them both in the eyes,

"Listen to me..If you're going to be apart if this family, you're going to do what I say."

"Yes sir." Scott and Derek said simultaneously.

"And most of all...you are going to make sure that he's safe. Okay? I just...I can't lose my son. He is the most improtant person in my life, and you are going to make sure **nothing **happens to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Months Later**

"Ugh! Baaaaaaaaabe!" I groaned out, not getting out of my bed. I was five months into my pregnancy, and started to get weird cravings. My stomach was getting bigger everyday.

"What?" I heard him call from downstairs. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Baaaaaaaaaabe!" I said again, sounding desperate. I heard footsteps coming upstairs. Derek opened the door and peeked in.

"What is it Stiles?" he asked softly and sat on the bed, gently rubbing my tummy. "Are you hungry? I'll go get you some food if-"

"Can you go get me some pickles and...oreos? Please." I pleaded, using my best puppy dog eyes. He smiled softly and pecked me on the lips.

"Yeah babe. I'll be right back." He hummed and walk out of my room.

"Thanks." I called after him.

I waited and waited for Derek to come back, and I got tired of waiting. I checked the time.

3:18 p.m.

_Ugh! It's only been five minutes!_ I thought to myself. I got up and wobbled downstairs to go check the fridge. I brought out a pack of ground beef and smelled it. I swear to God it made mouth water.

I ripped open the package, grabbed a handful of the raw meat, and shoved it into my mouth.

"Oh my _god!_" I moaned and shoved more in my mouth.

I was almost done with the package when I heard the door open. I checked the time.

3:26

I froze when Derek stepped into the kitchen. He stared at me wide eyed and walked over to me. He basically ripped the package out of my hands. Rude.

"Stiles! What are you doing?! Why are you eating this?" He yelped in surprise. I tried reaching for it again, but he put it out of reach.

"Derek!" I yelled and tried reaching for it. My eyes were wide and frantic. I started to paw at him, begging. "Derek, please." I said, but he shook his head.

"Listen to me. Stiles." he said softly and put my head in his hands. I started to breathe faster, more frantic. I started to shake my head and pull out of his grip.

"No!" I screamed at him and jogged out of the house. He ran after me.

"Stiles! Stop!" He yelled as I got in my car. "Stiles! Please just talk to me."

"I-I need..." I said, panting.

"Need what, baby?" He mumbled through the window.

"Meat." I said, searching my car for my keys.

"What?" He asked, looking worried.

"Meat! Need meat!" I said and banged on the window. I glared and started to growl at him through the window.

He ran in the house and came out with my car keys. I growled louder once he got in the car.

"I'm taking you to Deatons." he said and grabbed my phone from my hoodie pocket. He typed in a number quickly and pushed send. He held the phone close to his ear.

_"Hello?"_ I heard my Dads voice come out the phone. Derek started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey, I'm taking Stiles to Deaton." He said quickly.

_"Why? What's wrong?!"_ Dad asked. He sounded worried, and that made me mad. I started to claw at Derek, trying to reach the phone.

"I don't know. He was having a craving, so I went to the store to go get some food, and when I came back I found him in the kitchen eating the meat you bought for the burgers." He said to my dad, talking into the phone, pulling it out of my reach.

_"What? I told him not to make anything with that meat! I was going to make burgers wi-"_Dad screeched into the phone. I tried reaching for it again.

"He didn't make anything with it. When I found him, he was eating it raw." He said, driving onto the street, headed for the animal hospital.

_"What?!"_I heard my dad scream into the phone.

"Yeah, and now he's growling at me and clawing at me and demanding me to get him meat. He's acting feral." Derek yelped, pulling into a parking lot.

_"..."_ There was scilence on the other line. A few mumbled words and whispers were all I heard.

"Dean?" Derek said softly, confused.

_"We'll meet you at Deaton's."_I heard Pop say, hanging up. Derek closed the phone with an audible click.

He undid my seatbelt.

Wait, when did he put that on me? Nevermind.

He undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. I pounced on him, roared in his face and started to claw at his chest.

"Need! Meat!" I bellowed at him. He squirmed and somehow got out from under me. He grabbed my wrists, so I started thrashing. He started to lead me to the back door of the clinic.

I heard a loud banging noise, I covered my ears and whined. Like, woah! Since when could I do that?

There was a flutter of wings behind. I froze in place and started to growl. I glanced behind me and saw my parents freeze in place, so I growled louder. It wasn't a human growl, it was animal, feral.

The door opened and Derek rushed me inside. My parents wee following close behind us.

Deaton opened the door and ushered us inside.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, I came home from the store and I found him eating the meat that was in the fridge...raw."

"It's because of the pup. Since it's a full supernatural being, it requires other nutrients than a normal human."

"What do you mean a full supernatural being." I asked, sweating profusely and panting slightly. Derek and Dad looked as confused as me. Deaton sighed and beginned to explain.

"Castiel is an angel of The Lord, and Dean was made completely of faith. Dean's father played no part in his conception. That makes Stiles a born angel, but since Dean is technically human, he will live as long as one. Now you on the other hand...your ancestry is half hellhound, and half werewolf. That makes this child a form of Nephilim that we call a Rephaim or "the dead ones". With that being said, this child, or pup, requires more of the nutrients that are found in meat, only in the womb because that's how it will grow. Now, while you're here, I can tell you the sex of the child, if you wish?"

"How can we calm him down." My dad asked, worried.

"Meat." Deaton said simply, and I growled at him.

"...Can we see the sex of the baby? I don't think we even have an ultrasound...at all..." Derek said, pushing me down and keeping me from clawing Deaton. Deaton smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He said and went to go get that gel stuff to put on my stomach. I shivered once it touched my skin and growled a little louder, but didn't try to kill him...so I guess that's good.

He started speeding the gel around my stomach with that remote ball thingy connevted to a screen. I looked over at it, not seeing anything-

_Thump thump thump thump thump._

"Oh my God! Der that's-that's our baby! _Our_ baby!" I squealed and started to cry. I looked over at Derek, and he was beaming at the screen. I turned to my Dad and my Pops and smiled at them. Dad looked overjoyed, and Pops was crying and laughing at the screen.

"The heartbeat sounds too fast...Oh!" Deaton mumbled to himself and swiveled the remote.

"What is it?" Derek demanded impatiently. I rolled my eyes and looked at Deaton, who was beaming as well.

"Congratulations! Stiles, you're having a boy! But he's small and he needs more meat. That might be why he's so restless."


	3. Chapter 3

"What can I do to help?" Stiles asked the rest of the pack as he stood up to wobble to the table.

"You're not going to do anything!" Scott yelled at his best friend, gently helping him into a chair. Stiles looked at him incredulously.

"What do you mean I'm not doing anything! If there's freaking _demons_ here, in _my territory_, I'm gonna do something about it!" He yelled at them, making everybody flinch back at the hostility in his voice.

"Stiles, not only are you pregnant, you're incapable of exercising a demon. You don't know the first step to even capturing one, and you don't have an anti-possession tattoo!" Allison said back, trying to reason with him, but he just shook her off.

"I don't need an anti-possession tattoo! I'm _basically_ an angel, and I'm pregnant with an alpha werewolf's pup! Besides...I...I know how to keep these things out..." He finished silently. The rest of the pack nodded and lowered their heads, avoiding his eyes. There were footsteps leading to the dining room, and Dean and Cas walked in. They were quiet, they didn't want to disturb the talking. Unfortunately, they caught the last of the conversation.

"What do you mean by that?!" Deans voice boomed, snapping everyone out of their trance and making them jump.

"Dad! Hey! Hi, dad! Oh! And Pops, you're...there too. How long have you been there?" Stiles rambled on quickly, shuffling his feet.

"We just got here? Derek texted us about a pack meeting, so here we are." Cas said, looking at everyone with a gentle expression.

"Oh, well it's a good thing that _he told me then._" Stiles hissed out, turning to face Derek.

_"_What did he mean by, _'I know how to keep these things out'_?" Dean asked the pack, but nobody answered his question.

"He didn't tell you guys?" Isaac asked them, looking like a lost puppy.

"Tell us what?" Dean demanded, staring intently at his son.

"..." Stiles stayed quiet and looked away.

"Stiles, what is he talking about?" Cas asked quietly, noticing how his son was shaking.

"You...you know how last year I-I started having nightmares...a-a-and I told you I was dreaming about the wars..." Stiles gulped loudly, and kept going after seeing them both nod. "...well that wasn't exactly...true...it was a-a nogitsune...it was...i...she locked me in my mind, and I had to fight my way out. It was so painful a-and I was so tired...I couldn't tell the difference between reality and my dreams..."

"I could see everything and feel everything...she would make me hurt myself, and my friends...all of the killings, and me hurting my friends...all of the guns and the triggers, my panic attacks got worse...i just wanted to die...but I kept fighting, and I won...but I lost a part of my self, and I don't think I'll ever get it back."

He finished silently, a tremble in his voice and tears running down his face. His fathers stared at him in shock, not believing that he could have seen the horrors of the supernatural world so early, and so young.

Stiles' eyes started to glaze over slowly and dart around, his face went pale and his breathing became heavier with each second that passed.

"Stiles, you need to calm down." Derek growled in concern, but his breathing only got faster and he started to shake violently.

"Stiles, Stiles, come on, breathe with me. In, out. In, out. Come on, this isn't healthy for the both of us, or the pup." Derek said, bringing his mate to his chest to help him breathe.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and thick tension, Stiles opened his eyes and nodded. He looked over to his Dads, and they noticed then how much older he looked. There was no doubt that he had already seen the wars of heaven, but that he had also been in his own as well.

"So...Dad, Pops, how do you kill a demon?" Stiles smiled tiredly at them, but it never reached his eyes.

"Well you can't really kill them, you can just send them back to hell." Cas said to all of them, and they nodded.

"We know that, but this demon isn't running around and stealing peoples bodies...this demon has manifested on the earth in its true form and is killing people..." Lydia said, looking at Cas and Dean. Cas looked at her confused while Dean's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Ewww, that's just gross." Dean said and shook his head.

"How is it killing people?" Cas asked seriously, ignoring his husband.

"From what we've seen so far, it's preferred method is-" Scott started to say, but a loud growl cut him off.

"Don't." Derek whispered, not looking at anyone.

"Derek, they need to know..." Stiles said softy, eyes flickering between his dads and Derek, but he just shook his head and walked out of the house. Only the wolves could hear the Camaro engine turning on, but everyone heard the tires squealing out of the driveway.

"Why did Mr. Big Bad high-tail it out of here?" Dean said with amusement and a small smile, but when no one smiled back, his face fell.

"You guys don't know." Isaac asked them, inching closer to the parental figures.

"No, should we?" Cas said calmly, opening his arms in Isaac's direction. Isaac's face brightened up before he went over to rub his scent all over Cas and Dean.

"Yes." They all said in unison. Dean ruffles the pup's hair as he walked away.

"Well...what happened to him?" Dean asked with worry. Derek was basically his son, and he treated him the same way that he treated Stiles, as family.

"Derek...most of his family were born werewolves...and when he was about 16 years old, he was dating this girl...a hunter, by the name of Kate Argent..." Scott started out, looking at Allison expectantly.

"Oookay?" Dean drawled out, waiting for someone to continue.

"He fell in love with her, but she was just playing with him...and, after a few months, she lured him into the basement of her home and tortured him him with wolfsbane and electrocution. She poisoned him numerous times...then she left-" Allison said, looking away.

"Woah, she left?! Where'd she go?" Dean interrupted, and she sighed in relief.

"Dean, let them finish." Cas scolded his husband.

"She left him in the basement, and went to his house." She finished quickly, looking around for someone to continue.

"Why?" Dean and Cas asked at the same time.

"The Hale's were having a family reunion that year...and, when Derek snuck out to meet her, that gave her an opening, and while he was trapped, she was at his house, waiting for her moment to strike..." Boyd said grimly, looking at Erica.

"What happened..." Cas whispered, looking at his son.

"When they all went into the house for dinner...she..." Stiles sucked in a wavering breath and tried to wipe away tears that were gathering in his eyes. "...she locked them in the house...and burned them all alive..." He finished weakly, slumping back into his chair.

"Oh my God." Dean whispered, wide eyed, in horror.

"Only two, out of the 20+ that were in the fire made it out alive, his sister Laura and his uncle Peter. Derek escaped, and when he saw the house..." Stiles shook his head and looked at his hands.

"Peter got sent to a mental hospital, and Laura was left as the Alpha at the age of 18, but Peter went on a killing spree years later, killing Laura in the process...ripped her in half. Peter bit Scott the night after he killed her, and Derek was forced to put down, and kill, his only family left, to save the people of Beacon Hills." Stiles finished off, pride evident in his voice, despite the tragic story.

"Since then...everything you now know came into play." Isaac shrugged.

"He saved our lives, and we saved him by giving him a family again. Everyone in this room, is family. Everyone in this room is pack, and Beacon Hills is pack territory, we protect the town, and we protect our own!" Jackson boomed, brightening up the mood.

"And that's why we're going to do everything we can to get rid of this demon!" Erica said in her best Gerard Butler accent, standing up on the couch and posing like superman.

"Yeah! And everyone needs to take part in this plan for it to work." Isaac said, rising up from where he was sitting.

"Everyone except Stiles." Allison and Scott said simultaneously, looking at Stiles.

"Excuse me?! I'm not going to sit around here and do nothing while you guys are out there getting your heads ripped off!" He screeched angrily and crossed his arms, fuming. Dean and Cas were watching the group with amusement, and fondness.

"Our heads are not going to get ripped off!" Scott protested angrily and pouted.

"They are if you're not careful, which none of you, except Boyd, are!" Lydia piped up, looking at eceryone.

"Hey!" Jackson said, looking at her shocked, but she shrugged in response.

"Shut up, Jackson! You're the worst with your scales and slime! You're not exactly the quiet type." Erica yelled at him.

"Of course I'm not! Have you smelled yourself lately?! How am I supposed to be quiet-" Jackson yelled back.

"Well it's not like I'm a part of any-" Erica said, jumping off from the couch. Lydia got up and pushed her away.

"And then there's Allison-" Jackson complained.

"What about Allison?!" Scott growled angrily.

"Can you all shut up! I'm trying to concentrate on ripping-" Scott yelled, growling at Jackson. Boyd stepped in between them, trying to pry them away like how Allison was doing.

"Guys please stop! You're scaring me!" Isaac shouted, but nobody listened to him.

Stiles was sitting there, looking at all of them with annoyance. The noise was giving him a headache. Derek wasn't back. His nose felt like going on a sneeze attack. He was hungry. His back hurt like hell. His feet were killing him. And he really wanted to help, but no one was listening to him.

**"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!"**Stiles growled out, his eyes burning with rage. The noise stopped so quickly, but everyone was too scared to move.

Stiles stood up slowly and looked everyone in the eyes before speaking.

"Isaac, go to the store and get me all of the ingredients for cookies and lasagna. Dad, go with him." Stiles said calmly, and smiled sweetly at the two of them. Cas was staring at his son intently while the rest of the pack was avoiding his gaze.

"Now, I want everyone in this room to start cleaning. Scott, start with the dishes, I haven't done them in a few days. Jackson, start setting the table and dry the dishes when Scott is done washing them. Boyd, start dusting all of the furniture, I want it polished too. Erica, pick up all of the clothes lying around the house and put them to wash. Lydia, go up to me and Derek's room and organize all of my papers and books. Allison, go and rearrange all of my weapons from largest to smallest and make sure they're clean. Pops, go home, get the popcorn and all of the Starwars movies, and put them on, please. Oh! And before you come back, find Derek and tell him to come home."

He said eerily calm and looked at everyone. After nobody moved for a whole minute, Stiles' voice boomed out again.

**"NOW!"**He screamed, making everyone scurry to their positions while he wobbled over to sit on the couch. He bareley heard Scott whisper to Jackson.

"Did you see Stiles' eyes? They were _red_."


	4. Chapter 4

When Cas went to go talk to Derek, it didn't go the way either if them expected. Derek wasn't expecting a visit, and Cas wasn't expecting to come, but he did out of command from an alpha, his alpha, his son.

...

Derek was in a small clearing in the woods. There was a small waterfall and a stream connecting to it, and a cliff that looked over the now peaceful town of Beacon Hills. It was the place where he and Stiles had their first date, where Derek kissed Stiles for the first time, where Stiles first said 'I love you' to anyone but his fathers, and where Derek wanted to propose.

He was looking down and fiddling with the rings in his hands when he heard a flutter of wings behind him.

"Derek." the deep, gruff voice of the angel said from behind him. He looked up to his soon-to-be father in law, and Cas saw a certain sadness in his eyes that he wished wasn't there.

"Hey, Mr. Winchester?" Derek asked, looking back out to the town.

"Yes, Derek?" Cas asked with a confused expression on his face. Cas could feel all of the positive emotions coming off of the man, but his heart held grief and suffering. He was broken, but he was healing, and Cas understood that.

Derek looked at him and saw the confused expression on his face, and let out a genuine laugh. Cas was surprised by this, he had never seen Derek laugh without Stiles being there.

"Can I...Can I have your blessing to marry you son?" Derek said looking at the rings. It was his mothers and fathers, she gave it to him when he was fourteen and told him something that he would never forget...

"Whoever you marry, I know you'll love them with all of your heart. This ring was your great great great grandmother's, it was forged in the fires from a dying witch that her mate saved her from. It has been passed down for generations and now I'm giving it to you." Talia said as she handed Derek her and his fathers rings.

"Why me?" Derek asked as he grabbed them from her hands.

"Because I want you to have it. You are so special Derek, and you deserve love more than anyone." She smiled softly and kissed his head. He looked down at the rings and noticed that they looked different from when his parents were wearing them.

"How come...when you and Dad wear it, it's red, but when I hold it it's clear?" Derek asked as he inspected the blood diamond on the ring that was no longer red.

"Because this ring is special. All of the Alpha Hale's have had this ring, and you are my only son. You need to produce a new Alpha Hale, and this ring will turn colors when it is presented to a mate. Green will mean that you two are compatible as mates, but it does not mean that you're in love. Blue will mean that you are in love, but that doesn't mean that you are compatible as mates. And red means that you have found your true mate." She explained to him.

"What's a true mate?" He said sheepishly and looked up to his mother. She laughed at him and closed his hand that was containing the rings.

"Your true mate is someone who you love and who loves you unconditionally and would do anything for eachother. Only true mates are able to reproduce, unless they're mate is human, and whether they are wolf, or any other creature, human or supernatural, they will also be an alpha." She said and turned to look at the forest.

"How do you know I'll find my true mate?" He asked and looked out to the fading sun.

"You'll know from the moment you see them. They'll smell like home, and even if you don't like eachother, the bond is always there. You would be willingt I die for them, and do anything to protect them, and they'll do the same to you." She smiled and looked to the sun.

Cas looked at Derek as he projected the memory of his mother. Cas smiled at the memory and so did Derek. He was responding before he even realized he was talking.

"Of course. Any one would be happy to have you as a son, and I know me and Dean would be honored to have you be a part of our family." He blurted out. Derek looked at him in shock for a moment, obviously not expecting him to say yes so soon. Cas looked away, blushing for being stared at.

"But that's not why I'm here." Cas said looking down at his feet. Derek stood up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong? Is it Stiles? what happened?" he asked in rapid succession. Cas nodded and Derek's face went grim.

"Do not worry. Stiles has not been harmed, but he...he did something and I'm not quite sure how to explain it." Cas said uncertainly and fidgeted.

"What did he do?" Derek demanded worriedly.

"The pack, everyone, including me and Dean were arguing about a plan of attack against the demon, and Stiles stopped it, but I think you should go see him. He is stressed because you are not with him." Cas said and Derek nodded.

"I'll be there right now, but...can I ask you something first." Derek said and Cas nodded seriously.

"I want you and Dean to be there when I propose, but I don't want Stiles to know. I just...I want a picture of the moment, so that I can always see the look on his face when...if he says yes." Derek said and looked at Castiel with hopeful eyes.

"He'll say yes." Cas said strongly to Derek.

"How do you know?" He questioned, but Cas could feel the happiness radiating off of him.

"Ever since Stiles had found out he was pregnant, he's been talking about a future with you. He knows you two are mated for life, but he's always wanted a big wedding...he's always wanted to be married." Cas said happily, thinking about his son wearing a white tuxedo, walking him down the isle.

"Thank you...for everything." Derek smiled at him, he looked like he wanted to say more, but he stopped himself.

"Your welcome. Now go to him." Cas said and rest a palm on his shoulder.

"You're not coming?" Derek asked him, confused. Cas smiled and shook his head.

"No. I need to go get popcorn and the StarWars movies for Stiles." Cas told him and disappeared.

...

When Derek got back to the house, everyone was cleaning.

Scott was going the dished and Jackson was drying them. Boyd was polishing the furniture. Erica was washing the clothes. He could hear Lydia organizing papers and books, and Allison rearranging the weapons. Stiles was in the kitchen with his dad cooking and Isaac was sweeping the floors. Cas was putting on the first StarWars movie.

Derek walked into the kitchen and smelled lasagna and cookies. He walked up behind Stiles and snaked his arms around his waist, resting his hands on his swollen belly and pulling him close. He put his head in his neck and sniffed deeply, smelling, home, and mate, and family, and mine.

Stiles jumped and squeaked when Derek put his arms around him because he wasn't expecting him to be home. Dean turned around quickly, thinking his son hurt himself, but smiled when he saw that his soon-to-be-son-in-law (Cas told him) was home.

"Derek." Stiles breathed when he started sucking a hickey into his neck, making his eyes flutter while he was trying to concentrate on cooking.

"Derek." Stiles said again, and pushed him back, laughing and kissing him quickly on the mouth. "I'm glad to see that you're home. Where did you go?" Stiles asked but Derek grunted and shrugged.

"Why is the pack cleaning?" Derek asked instead of responding, and everyone in the house immediately stopped moving, except Stiles.

"They were making me mad, and they were arguing, so I made them clean up the house." Stiled responded easily, taking the cookies out of the oven. "Whivk they should still be doing." Stiles said louder, so that the pack could hear him. Derek saw his mate's eyes flash red for a breif second before everyone started scrambling to finish cleaning. Derek gasped and the hands that were rubbing Stiles' stomach stilled.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Stiles asked, worried and looking at the shocked expression on his mates face.

Derek felt like he couldn't breathe, he was so happy. He knew that Stiles was his true mate already, but seeing him with the red rimmed eyes confirmed his beliefs even more, and he looked breathtaking.

Stiles was still looking at him with a confused/worried expression. Derek flashed his eyes red for a second, watching as Stiles' eyes did the same.

"You are so beautiful." Derek breathed out and kissed him, it was slow and sweet and full of love. He broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"Keep cooking. I'll make the popcorn so we can watch the movie while the lasagna cools for tomorrow." Derek said and went to the pantry to grab a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave.

"Thanks babe." Stiles said as he finished the lasagna. Isaac walked into the kitchen and gave a longing look to the cookies.

"Can I have a cookie?" Isaac asked hesitantly. Stiles eyed him.

"Did you finish your chores?" Stiles asked seriously and Isaac nodded vigorously. Stiles noodded and Isaac grabbed one. Just then Stiles winked at Isaac and yelled out to the house:

"Everybody better be finished in the next five minutes or else you're not getting a cookie!"

Scott and Jackson had been done with the dishes for three minutes and quickly reached out for one. Boyd walked into the kitchen calmly and grabbed two, one for him and one for Erica, who was putting the clothes in hangers. Allison didn't come in until two minutes later, grabbed one and walked to the living room and flopped on the couch. Dean ruffled Stiles hair and grabbed one as he walked out of the kitchen. Derek and Stiles grabbed one and walked to the living room. Cas got up and came back with two, he handed one to Lydia as she walked down the stairs.

They all sat on the couch, making a puppy pile around Stiles, protecting the baby and their alpha. Nobody heard the flutter of wings and the two extra heartbeats over the loud opening credits of StarWars.

"Aww, I don't get a cookie?" Gabriel asked with a lollipop in his mouth and a smirk on his face while Sam rolled his eyes. Allison and Dean brought out their weapons and aimed while the wolves all got into a fighting stance and started growling.

Derek shifted into a ten foot tall, pure black wolf with blood red eyes and was standing on top of everyone protectively. Gabriel and Sam's eyes widened and they both brought out weapons, getting ready to attack.

Cas was the only one expecting their arrival, feeling his brothers presence before he arrived. He and Dean noticed the situation, Dean put his gun away quickly and stood in between the both of them.

"Everybody calm down!" He yelled and turned to Gabe and Sam.

"Gabe, put down the blade! Sam, drop the gun." Dean ordered them. Gabe stood his ground, and Sam faltered a little, seeing Dean and Cas trust the enemy.

"But they're all werewolves Dean! Oh my-Stiles! Get away from them!" Sam said, searching the group. Scott and Jackson stood in front of Stiles once they heard his name. Sam put his finger on the trigger, seeing them so close to his only nephew.

"No. Stop! Don't shoot!" Stiles pleaded and stood up slowly, Lydia helping him up.

"Tell me one reason why we shouldn't!" Gabe said and put his hand back like he was going to throw his blade. Isaac stood in front of Scott and Jackson while Erica and Boyd went to his sides. Lydia had her hands on his arm to steady him and Allison stood to the right of all of them, an arrow cocked in her bow, ready to shoot Sam if needed. Dean and Cas looked at the show down with worried expressions.

"Derek. These are my Uncles, Gabriel, the archangel, and Sam Winchester, my dad's little brother." Stiles said calmly and Derek growled even louder at them.

"Little?!" Scott screeched and looked at Stiles with a shocked expression, which made him roll his eyes.

"Derek, change back, now." Stiles said calmly, but Derek shook his head and growled lowly, so only a small rumble could be heard.

"DEREK!" Stiles yelled and his eyes flashed red, but his uncles didn't notice, they were watching Derek change into a smaller, but still threatening wolf.

"Why are you protecting him?!" Sam yelled, frustrated.

"Because he's my mate! And this-" Stiles yelled and flailed, stepping out from the protective triangle that the pack had formed around him. "-is my pack! OUR pack!" He said and gestured to everyone in the room.

"Stiles...you're..." Gabriel said and dropped the blade, which quickly disappeared.

"Yeah...I-I know. So can you please put the weapons down? And Derek, please change back. I don't want you to rip their throats out." He said calmly, and Derek whined but obeyed. Cas disappeared and reappeared with sweatpants for Derek.

"How long?" Gabe whispered.

"Almost six months. I'm due December 12." Stiles smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam said, hurt evident in his voice.

"You wouldn't answer any of the phones. I called Bobby, and he didn't know where you were either. Cas even prayed to Gabe a few times, but he was busy with a war, so he didn't really want to distract him with news this big." Dean responded and looked at Stiles, who shrugged and blushed when he noticed all of the attention was on him.

"Surprise?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, I think it's time for introductions." Stiles said awkwardly and clapped his hands. He turned to look at the pack an waved a hand to his uncles. Scott smiled at him and started talking.

"Scott; werewolf, Stiles' bestfriend and Allison's boyfriend."

"Isaac; werewolf."

"Jackson; kanima."

"Boyd; werewolf."

"Lydia-"

"Let me guess, werewolf." Sam said, rolling his eyes and siging heavily.

"-Banshee." she finished, smirking when she saw the shocked expression run across Sam's face.

"Erica; werewolf." she said, crossing her arms and groaning as she flopped down onto Boyd.

"Allison; werewolf hunter, Scott's mate." Allison said and smiled when Sam and Gabe turned to look at Scott like he was crazy. He shrugged and smiled at them.

They both turned to look at Derek, who still hasn't said anything. Stiles elbowed him in the ribs, and he grunted in response.

"Derek Hale; born werewolf, Stiles' mate and alpha of the pack." Derek grumbled out, buried his face into his mates neck and put his hands protectively on Stiles' belly.

Gabe and Sam stared at them both in shock.

"Wow, Stiles! That's amazing! Alpha! I'm proud, just look at him. He looks like-" Gabe started to say, trying to lighten up the mood, but Sam interrupted him.

"Hale. You're mated to Derek Hale?!" Sam gasped in shock, staring intently at his nephew.

"Yeah...why...is that a problem?" Stiles said, sadness seeping through. Derek held him tighter and started growling at Sam quietly.

"No! It's not, and I'm actually really happy for you...its just..." Sam trailed off awkwardly. Gabe's eyes widened in realization and stared at Sam.

"You don't think..." He whispered in disbelief and watched as Sam nodded in confirmation.

"I think we should introduce ourselves first, just to get it our of the way, then we'll tell them." Sam told Gabe, who nodded at him and turned to the pack.

"Sam Winchester; Dean's brother, and hunter of all things supernatural." Sam said and waved at the pack, a small smile on his face. Isaac was the only one to wave back.

"Gabriel; Archangel, warrior, trickster and hunter of all things living." he said and popped a jolly rancher into his mouth, winking and tossing one to the pup that waved at Sam.

"So, Sammy, what's up with the freak out?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms over his chest while Cas stared at them, confused.

"Well...we were on a hunt recently. There was a demon, sacraficing kids in a small town in Arizona...I think it was Flagstaff?" Sam said, turning to Gabe who nodded in response.

"She was taking kids that were seven and setting them on fire, but it was..." Sam waved his arms around, trying to come up with a sentence. Gabe continued for him.

"It was unlike anything we've ever seen, and it was chasing someone that I know shouldn't be alive. I can see the resemblance to you." Gabe said carefully, pointing at Derek.

Derek looked at the angel, confused.

"I don't know how to say this, or put it gently but..." Gabe sighed and looked Derek in the eyes.

"Peter's back."


	6. Chapter 6

"Peter's back?!"

"Again!"

"What do you mean again?"

"Peter. Peter, the crazy eyed uncle werewolf, Hale, Peter. Peter Hale. That Peter?"

"I killed him, for killing my sister. I ripped out his throat." Derek said, clearly talking louder than the pack to shut them up.

"Then Chris shot him in the heart and head." Allison chimed in, not knowing if she should mention the fact that Chris was her dad.

"I bashed in his skull." Stiles chirped in happily, but Lydia called him out on the lie.

"You did not!" Lydia scolded, hitting his arm loudly which made Derek growl at her. She rolled her eyes before she sunk back into her chair.

"No, but I want to!" Stiles said, poutin and crossing his arms over his protruded belly.

"Everyone wants to." Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm awesome enough to actual-AAHH!" Stiles said, stopping short to scream in pain. There was a sharp pain inbetween his shoulder blades, and he didn't know what was causing it.

"Stiles! What's wrong?! Baby, talk to me." Derek said worriedly, accidentally rubbing Stiles where it was causing him pain.

"Aah! Fuck, Der, my back." Stiles gasped out, leaning forward unconciously. Derek looked at him concerned, but kept rubbing.

"What-"

"Get your fucking hand off of my back!" Stiles snarled at his mate, eyes glowing red. Derek quickly pulled his hands away from Stiles, backing away from him slightly.

"What's happening to him." Isaac whimpered at Dean and Cas, who obviously knew what was wrong, going by the look on their faces.

"Ah, fucking fuck!" Dean sighed, pinching the bridge if his nose and looking at Cas, who turned his head away guiltily.

"What's wrong with him!" Derek growled at Dean. Gabe and Sam instinctively reached for their weapons, but Cas and Dean didn't even flinch at the alphas tone.

"His wings are growing in." Cas said gently at him, stroking Derek's face and calming him with the warmth of his grace.

"Why now?" Lydia asked from where she was sitting.

"Stiles is a...Nephilim of sorts, you all know that. His grace is recognizing that right now he as at his healthiest state and his wings are starting to form. Since Stiles never knew of his heritage, he doesn't know how to keep his true form's wings in the angelic dimension like mine are in now." Cas explained and watched with wide eyes as his sons eyes started to glow a golden brown color.

"It hurt my first time too...taking out my wings in this dimensional plane, but I know how to control now." Cas said and looked Lydia in the eyes.

"I thought Nephilims don't get wings." Sam said in confusion and shock as huge golden wings, with shades of blue, white and black protruded from Stiles' back. They were scrunched up and slimy.

"Technically, he isn't a Nephilim." Dean said, looking at his brother. "Just think of me as Anakin. I was born of faith, not because dad decided to get busy with mom, Sam. I'm human grace. Grace + Angel + baby making skills = a born angel in a human body." Dean explained for everyone, smiling at the horrified faces that some of the teens sent his way.

"So Stiles is essentially and angel that doesn't need a host?" Sam asked, looking at his nephew in awe.

"Dean is still technically human, so yes. I had planned to teach him how to harness his grace, but when I found out he was expecting, I guess it slipped my mind." Cas said, looking more guilty with every second that passed.

"It's not your fault." Dean said reassuringly, hugging Castiel from behind. He pulled away and looked at the pack.

"Come on, we have to get all of that gunk out of his wings or else they'll become stiff...and it's healthy for him and he'll recognize you all as family."

"How? Why?" Scott asked, bewildered, staring th the gunk on Stiles' wings like it personally offended him.

"It's like how only me, Gabe and Sam are allowed to clean or touch Cas' wings. One time we saw this little girl who had dimensional temporentia or somethin like that and she asked to touch them and he got all protective and closed off." Dean said, smirking at the blush that managed to sneak its way onto Cas' face. Cas sent a glare his way, but Dean kissed his pout instead.

Lydia nodded in response, a thoughtful expression on her face before she stood up.

"Well, let's go get some cleaning supplies. What do we need?" She asked Daan, walking over to stand beside him.

"Some cold water and rags." He said and watched as Jackson and Isaac went with Lydia to retrieve that stuff.

"Cold water?" Derek asked out loud, still staring at his mates wings.

"That stuff burns, trust me." Gabe said, admiring the wings with a small smile on his face. He grinned devishly and looked at Cas.

"Look at your fledgling, baby bro! You're never going to let him leave this nest ever again, are you?" Gabe teased Cas.

"Now I see where he gets all of his bad jokes from." Derek said, rolling his eyes even though you could practically feel the fondness radiating from him. Lydia, Isaac and Jackson came back with everything they needed to clean Stiles' wings, which were starting to twitch and fan out. Derek hesitantly reached towards one of them, and watched how they spread apart and reached for his touch, but when Isaac slowly started to reach for them, cloth in hand, Stiles flinched away.

They cooed, and shushed and told him vomforting words as they cleaned off all of the gunk that was on his wings. Cas reached out and started straightening out his ruffled feathers.

"They're so beautiful." Allison whispered, helping Cas straighten them out. Stiles stretched them out, and the pack noticed that they were at least three times his body height, then Stiles started shaking violently and Derek started to worry again.

"Baby? Baby, what's wrong." Derek soothed, noticing that Stiles' shirt was now in ruins and he had cold water dripping on him. The temperature in the room plummeted making everyone's breath seeable.

"C-c-cold-d." Stiles whispered, wiping the tears on his face and rubbing his arms. Derek raced upstairs and grabbed his warmest sweater and Gave it to Stiles, making two holes where his shoulder blades were so his wings could fit through. Stiles put it on quickly and stood up, huddling close to his mate who grabbed him tightly.

"What do you think it is?" Dean asked the moose, reaching for the gun compartment that he had hidden under the couch cushions.

"A ghost, maybe." Sam responded, grabbing a blade from his belt.

"But where is it?" Dean whispered, looking around the house.

An apparition of a small boy appeared in front of Derek. Derek snarled at it, moving in from of Stiles protectively, until he saw who it was.

It was his cousin, James, Peter's seven year old son who died in the fire. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Cas and Gabe pull the weapons out of their partners hands. Derek felt the tears brimming his eyes, and he refused to wipe them. James reached out a small, chubby, charred palm towards Derek, but it passed right through him. Jimmy frowned, opened his mouth, waving Derek towards him.

"Come." the little boy whispered and started floating away towards the door. He turned once he reached the entrance, noticing that no one was following him.

"Follow me." He said as Laura's ghost appeared beside him, and reached down to hold his hand. She smiled sadly at Derek, obviously crying and grabbed her stomach. Derek looked down at her stomach, and saw the blood on her clothes where she got torn in half. Stiles noticed how Derek was shaking, so he squeezed his hand and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean hissed at his son, who shrugged at him.

"I don't know." Stiles said, looking at him, still walking towards the door. Derek seemed to be in a daze, allowing himself to be pulled sluggishly.

"Why?" Dean asked, following out of the house.

"I know the demon." Laura whispered, looking back at Dean, and turned around quickly to keep walking. Derek whimpered and cried when he heard his sisters voice again. Laura was still holding James' hand when they reached the tree that had Derek's and Laura's initials carved in it.

Thalia Hale, Derek's mother and Luca Hale, his father appeared by the tree, holding hands and smiling. Derek noticed how bad their clothes were burned and charred, but refused to look at their faces.

"We know the way." Thalia whispered, stroking Derek's face. Derek could feel her cold fingers touch him, feathery light, and tried to lean into the touch but her hand just went right through him. Goosebumps erupted on his skin where his mother passed through, and she smiled sadly at him. Luca and Thalia turned around and started walking to the cemetary.

When the pack got there, the rest of the Hale's were standing where their graves were, even though their bodies were too burned to be put in a coffin. He saw Peter standing, and crying at his wife's ghost, trying to caress her face even though he couldn't touch her. Peter turned around, and looked at Derek with broken eyes. Derek nodded at him and went over to embrace his uncle in a strong hug. Peter noticed James standing by Derek and dropped to his knees.

"Hi papa." James whispered, grabbing Peters face with his chubby hands. Peter placed his hands on top of his sons, and smiled sadly, crying at his son.

"Hey, Jamie...my baby, boy." Peter cried, stroking his sons face gently, so his hand wouldn't pass through. James started crying, and tried to hug him, but it wouldn't work.

"I can't hug you, Papa..." James cried, hiccuping and staring at his hands. Peter nodded and started bawling.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Peter whispered, trying to clutch his son. Derek looked away, feeling like he was invading on a personal moment. He looked around at the ghosts of his family. Derek looked over at Stiles, who had tears streaming down his face. He was about to ask why, when he noticed that his mate was talking to his mom.

"I never thought I would be able to meet my sons mate...be good to him Genim. He needs you, more than you know." Thalia said, kissing him on the head lightly, sending a shiver through Stiles as she faded away.

"No, mom please don't go. Please don't leave me." Derek pleaded, watching with wide eyes as she started to fade. She cupped his cheek and shook her head, tears running down her face.

Derek felt ghost fingers on his leg, and he looked down at his dead cousin's ghost.

"What is it James?" Derek asked softly, kneeling down.

"She's coming." Laura whispered at them. James hand ran down Derek's face, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Who is 'she'?" Sam asked Laura's ghost. Her face hardened and she turned away.

"Someone old, but something new." James said for her, looking at Sam with wide eyes.

"Where is she from?" Erica asked James, leaning down to look at him. He smiled sweetly at her and waved a hand in her hair.

"The past." He answered, giggling as her hair swayed in the breeze.

"How do you know?" Isaac asked him, crying slightly. The pain from his alpha effected him most.

"She's dead." James said and shrugged.

"She's dead?!" Jackson said imcreduously. James looked at him weirdly before floating up to him.

"She killed me." He said sadly, looking at Jackson. Allison gasped from behind Scott.

"Kate. The Demon's Kate Argent." Allison said in a horrified whisper. Derek growled at the name, and turned away, hidimg in his mates neck and putting his arms around Stiles' belly protectively.

"Where did your family go, James?" Cas asked the little boy. James looked at him with awestruck eyes.

"They were in purgatory, Mr. Angel. I don't know where they are now." he whispered at Cas, who smiled down at him and turned to Dean.

"Why aren't you with them?" Cas asked the little boy looking up at him. He looked at Laura and pulled on her hand.

"It's not our time...not yet." She told Cas, looking at his wings.

"Were you in purgatory with them...you're a Hale." Isaac asked the little boy. The pack had heard numerous stories of Cas and Dean in purgatory, and he didn't want him to see the horrors of that world at such a young age.

"Not all of us were wolves." James answered, looking at Isaac.

"Then, what were you?" He asked and watched as pain made it's way across the boys face.

"Human." He answered, barely a whisper, looking down and picking at his charred clothes and skin.

"I'm sorry." Stiles whispered, eyes glowing a golden brown, with sadness and unshed tears.

"It's okay...its not your fault." He said am started to walk away. The sun was starting to rise, and James and Laura were walking into the brightness of it, on the path to heaven. James and Laura looked back at the pack before they faded away, and they watched in wonder as all of the scars and the blood were washed clean, leaving them looking the way they did before the got killed. They waved at them all, before fading away, forever.

**This chapter was so emotional for me. I literally cried when I was writing it! I'm sorry for the unexpected angst. **

**I know you guys were expecting Peter to be the bad guy, and snarky with loads of sarcasm, but he always is in fanfics and I wanted to change that in my story.**

**What do you think should happen next chapter?**

**Will Kate make an appearance? **

**How should Derek propose?**

**Who will Kate possess?**

**You decide! Comment and answer the questions!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was sleeping. Derek and Scott were out, trying to track the demon with Dean and Cas. Sam and Gabe went to go get their things from their house back in Tennessee. The pack was in their respective homes, but Stiles was alone, in the new Hale house in his and Derek's room.

He was tossing and turning in his sleep, thinking about his days of torture from Gerard, and his possession. The angelic wars flashed in his mind, and it seemed as all three nightmares were forming into one. He couldn't breathe because he was suffocating in his own fears. He couldn't wake up, because the nightmares captured him, chained him down and beat him. He couldn't get free of his own mind.

Stiles was now 6 months into his pregnancy, and he was very sensitive...but he didn't smell the thick waft of sulfur in the breeze, coming from his open window.

"Now, now. If it isn't Stiles, Derek's pregnant mate." Kate whispered, humming delightfully to herself. She climbed in through the window, black smoke pooling around her feet. She was in her own body, no longer in her true form. She carefully walked towards Stiles, and ran her fingers gently down his face.

"He's beautiful Derek, but he would be so much prettier with me." She said to no one, staring down at Stiles' sleeping form. He twitched and rolled around, crying in his sleep.

"Aww, he's having a nightmare. Let's fix that." She hissed and plunged her hand inside of his chest, right where his heart should be. Stiles woke up with a scream, his heart beating fast from the pain, but Kate muffled it with the covers, shoving them in his mouth. Stiles stared at her with wide eyes, back arching in pain, and she laughed at him.

"Hey Stiles...you miss me?" she asked him sweetly, smiling with fake innocence. She placed her hand on top of his heart, healing the wounds. Stiles glared at her, trying to pry her hand off of him, making her push own hard. He felt his collar bone break from the pressure and he gasped in pain, loosening his grip. She smiled at him and placed her hand in his hair, yanking his head back.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Stiles, don't try and fight me." She scolded lightly, running her fingers through his hair. Her legs started to crack and break, turning into black smoke. Her entire body started to crack and beak off, piece by piece until she was engulfed by black smoke.

Stiles stared at the mass with fear as it floated away and plunged itself at him. He was about to scream, but the mass loved itself into his mouth, muffling it entirely. Stiles' head lolled back, and his body started to levitate above the bed and shake violently. Once she was entirely in Stiles, he dropped back on the bed.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kate's voice echoed in Stiles' head. Stiles clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block her out.

"Fuck off." He spat to the empty room, looking around. She wasn't there, and the lingering smell of sulfur wasn't there either. She laughed at him and the pain in his head got bigger.

"Oh Stiles, that's no way to treat a guest." She hissed in his head. He could feel her moving inside if him, triggering the memories that he wanted to ignore.

"You're not welcome here. This is my head, get out!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the side if his head. He closed his eyes and put up some of his mental walls, blocking her from his memories. She screamed so loud his ears started to ring.

"I don't think so." She yelled, slamming against the walls. She couldn't get into his head anymore, which meant she couldn't control him. Stiles smiled at himself, feeling her anger. He tried to force her out, but she stood her ground. Kate snickered, which made Stiles confused.

"You're not the only mind in here Stiles." She laughed haughtily, slamming the walls, just to cause him pain. His headache started to get worse, and he couldn't focus as clearly.

Not the only mind? Stiles thought to himself. What is she...oh no...the baby!

Stiles thought, screaming at her. He couldn't stop her quick enough. He felt her prescence move from his mind, down to his stomach. He cried in agony as the baby kicked him hard, trying to fight her off. The baby suddenly stilled, but his stomach now felt empty, even if he was still in there.

"He was quite the fighter." he heard out loud, the voice coming from his stomach. Stiles shook his head, watching in horror as a demonic face popped out and started to move around his abdomen.

"It's a shame, really. I just wanted you. We could have had so much fun together." Kate said calmly. He watched as she talked though his stomach, and Stiles swore he felt the baby shrug, just as Kate would have done.

"Fun? It would have been torture." Stiles whispered at his stomach, starting to cry. His baby was possessed by Kate Argent, the woman who killed his mates family. The woman who tried to kill him. He watched as the face laughed at him and receded into his stomach.

"Oh Stiles. You would know, wouldn't you?" She taunted as she kicked him in the ribs. Stiles cried out, flopping back on his bed.

"I saw the memories." She whispered, kicking him on the other side.

"You could have prevented this Stiles!" She screamed, kicking him in his spine, making him wail.

"You did this to your baby!" She hissed at him, kicking one of his internal organs. Stiles wailed louder, using his angelic voice without even knowing it. The walls shook, and the glass from the windows and the mirrors broke, shattering into a million pieces onto the floor.

He slammed his hands on the bed and watched as huge glowing white crosses went onto every wall, covering the room from ceiling to floor. The lights started to flicker and his wings arched in pain.

Kate laughed at him, and it echoed all through the room, bouncing on the walls.

Stiles heard the door crash open, but there was a cross covering it. He looked over and saw Derek on the other side, trying to get through. He turned his head the other way and saw some of the pack whining and trying to get through the window, but they couldn't pass through. The rest of the pack was with Derek, who was trying to scream his name, but stiles couldn't hear him through Kate's laughter.

Stiles watched through bleary eyes as his Pop, Cas pushed Derek out of the way and walked through the door. Since Cas was an angel, he could walk through the holy barrier that Stiles created.

"Stiles, can you hear me?" Cas said gently to his son, who nodded weakly in response.

"Please, make her stop. I can't get her out...I can't get her out..." Stiles repeated like a broken record, crying and screaming whenever Kate would use the baby to kick him. Cas grabbed his sons face, wiping away his tears.

"It's okay Stiles. You're going to be okay..." Stiles heard his dad say quietly as Cas used his powers to knock him out.

...

Stiles fell limply onto the bed. The crossed faded out and flickered into nothing, making the barrier disappear. Derek immidiately rushed to Stiles' side, picking him up gently and sitting on the bed, putting Stiles' back to his chest. Derek watched as his mates breathing regulated itself to match with his.

"What happened?" Derek asked, looking up at Cas. Cas looked back at him with a fierce gaze, and watched at Derek cried, clutching his Stiles to his chest.

"I'm not entirely sure. When I walked through the barrier, I heard a woman's laughter. But I didn't smell any sulfur or feel a demons prescence." Cas explained, looking at his son. He turned to the pack and looked at them with curious eyes.

"What did he tell you? I saw his lips moving but I couldn't hear what e was saying." Scott blabbered, barely coherent. Cas understood him, and answered his question.

"He kept saying 'I can't get her out...I can't get her out...'." Cas said quietly, feeling Dean and the pack huddle closer. They created a puppy pile on Derek and Stiles' bed, needing to be close to Stiles to comfort him. They all fell asleep, crying, waiting for Stiles to wake up.

...

Stiles woke up at 5 in the morning, shooting up from bed. He tried to move his legs, but found them covered in a werewolf blanket.

"Derek!" Stiles hissed, smacking him in the nose. Derek woke up, startled for a second, gripping Stiles tighter before relaxing.

"Stiles! Are you okay?!" Derek exclaimed loudly, waking everybody up. The pack gathered around him, asking him various questions.

"Yes, I'm fine! But I really need to pee and I need help getting up." Stiles said, shuffling to the edge of the bed. Allison got up quickly, helping him off and walking him to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

"Thank you Allison." Stiles breathed out in relief, sitting down on the toilet and peeing. She smiled sweetly at him and walked out of the bathroom. Derek walked in a few minutes later and looked at Stiles with worried eyes.

"What is it Der?" Stiles sighed, washing his hands. Derek walked up to his mate and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck.

"I was so worried..." Derek mumbled to Stiles, who furrowed his eyed in confusion. He turned around in Derek's arms, coming face to face with the man he loves.

"Why? What happened?" Stiles asked him, grabbing Derek's face. Derek pulled back slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't remeber?" Derek asked, looking at his mate incredulously. Stiles shook his head, and Derek couldnt detect a lie in his heart.

"What happened? Did I have another nightmare?" Stiles whispered, tucking his head under Derek's chin. Derek nodded slowly, confusion written across his face, but Stiles couldn't see it. Derek kissed his mate lightly on the forehead.

"Come on Stiles, let's get you back to bed." Derek murmuted, rubbing Stiles' back soothigly. Stiles nodded tiredly and allowed Derek to pick him up bridal style and carry him back to bed.

...

Once Stiles was under the covers, fast asleep, the pack started talking in hushed tones.

"So, what happened?" Scott asked Derek once he knew Stiles was asleep.

"I don't know." Derek said quietly and shrugged at Scott. Scott looked at him angrily and started growling.

"What do you mean you don't know? He didn't tell you?" Scott whined in concern. Derek shook his head and looked at Cas.

"It's not that he didn't tell me...its that he doesnt remember what happened." Derek said to everyone, who stared at Derek in shock. They all averted their gaze to his human mate, who was pregnant with the heir of the Hale pack.

"He woke up the whole town. How could he not remember what happened?" Jackson hissed at Derek out of fear. Derek growled at him, but stopped when Stiles started to move.

"The baby...the baby..." Stiles whispered, clutching his stomach, crying quietly. Derek whined low in his throat, snuggling up to Stiles.

"When he talks in his sleep, when you can understand what he's saying, you can ask him questions and he'll answer them." Dean whispered, looking at Derek, who nodded in response.

"What's wrong with our cub, baby?" Derek asked Stiles loud enough so everyone could hear him.

"Kate has the baby...I can't get her out...I can't get her out...I can't get her out...I can't ge..." Stiles whispered, pained. The words started to fade out and he snuggled closer to Derek subconsciously. Derek looked at Cas with wide, pleading eyes, but Cas just shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Isaac asked them, looking like a scared puppy. Cas shook his head at the beta.

"It means Stiles was strong enough to keep Kate out of his own head, but in return Kate has possessed the baby." Cas explained with a sigh.

"Why can't you just exorcise the baby?" Erica asked Cas.

"Because most of possession victims don't survive the exorcism." Dean answered for his husband, looking defeated.

"So what do we do?" Derek whispered at Dean, tears running down his face.

"Pray."


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't know why the pack decided to do this "secret prayer book" for Stiles. I honestly think it's pretty damn stupid, but unfortunately, my alpha is forcing me to do this._

_Yeah I know Stiles is stupidly brave and twitchy and hyperactive, and I get that he has ADHD and that it's his natural battle instincts. I guess that's how he managed to stay alive through all this shit, but he's a really nice guy. I understand that good things always happen, and that bad things happen to good people, but Stiles is your grandson. After all he's been through, he doesn't deserve for his child to die at the hands of a demon. Especially Kate Argent. I'm pretty sure that woman was born a demon._

_I don't know if you actually exist, God. I don't even know if I believe in you, but after that hell that I've been through, I believe in Stiles. I know I've been a douche to him, and you probably hate me for that, and I completely understand if you do, but please don't do this to him. Don't do this to Derek or Poppa Cas or Dean-O or the rest go the pack._

_That baby does not deserve to die. He is innocent in every way possible, so fuck that "he's not innocent until he's baptized" bullshit. A baby is not a sinner, he has not sinned a day in his unborn life._

_Please I beg you to save their child._

_I'm not praying that you'll make it okay, because it'll never be okay, for anyone. I'm literally on my knees praying to a God that I don't believe in - I'm BEGGING you - don't just make it okay, make it happen._

_He doesn't deserve to die...he deserves to live a happy, apple pie life._

_-Jackson Theodore Whittmore_

_..._

_Hi God, I guess._

_Honestly...I don't know how to pray. I've never prayed a day in my life. I do believe in you, even after everything. I would still believe in you if aliens existed because, if you created mankind, who says you didn't create aliens right? But that's not why I'm praying._

_You see, my best friend, Stiles, your grandson, his baby is possessed. I know it's like that one movie, but that movie didn't really end well for anyone and I want the baby - and Stiles! - to make it out okay._

_I don't know I you can exorcise a demon, (I'm pretty sure you can because, you know...you're GOD!) out of like...a baby, but please! That baby has done nothing wrong! Stiles is honestly the awesomest, most religious, coolest, most sarcastic, bravest person I've met in my entire life. If anyone deserves this torture, it's not him._

_I know I suck at this...praying stuff. But please, don't do this. Help us get rid of Kate. Help us save your grandson and his child._

_-Scott Andrew McCall_

_..._

_I used to believe in you, back when my dad was alive because I was kinda forced to, but now I don't know what to think of you._

_I know you exist because Poppa Cas is an Angel of The Lord, which is obviously you, but it's different somehow. I don't see you as this other worldly being on a pedestal made out of gold anymore, but as a warm ball of light that will burn if someone does something to make you mad._

_I know Dad (Derek) and Mom (Stiles) say you're the one who created the earth and stuff, cuz that's pretty cool. But if you made everything, why did you make demons, and Kate Argent, and why did you make Kate Argent a demon?_

_She's ruining the only normalcy in our lives, and I knew this is a lot to ask of you, cuz I'm sure you're a busy guy, but please...spare him. That baby is not only the future of the pack, but the only family Dad has now besides his uncle and Mom. Don't do this to Mom and Dad, I'm pretty sure they'll die of heartbreak._

_-Isaac Lahey-Hale_

_(Dad officially adopted me!)_

_..._

_This is kinda stupid, but whatever._

_I know I haven't really talked to Stiles before this whole werewolf thing, but ever since I've started talking to him he's been a really great friend. I know after all the shit he's been through, he doesn't deserve this, so PLEASE, save the baby. If anything, you can take me instead. Just leave my shoes for Erica and all of my clothes to Allison._

_Amen._

_-Lydia_

_..._

_I don't talk to Stiles that much. I don't talk to anybody that much, but Stiles is one of my closest friends and he's gained my trust and respect after everything that he's done for me. Please, I know I haven't had time to pray to you and I'm sorry for that, I really am, but if you can just make a miracle happen...please save their baby. I'm begging you._

_Amen._

_-Boyd_

_..._

_God...I don't even know where to start. I've been a werewolf my entire life, I've never known any different than what I am._

_When Kate burned my family down, I tried to kill myself. I did drugs, smoked different types of wolfsbane and kept doing stupid, dangerous things just so I could feel again and try to cope with the death of my family._

_Laura helped me through that time, because she's stronger than I'll ever be, even in death. But...my mate, the love of my life, was so vulnerable and squishy and just so...human. When I first met him, I didn't know what to do with myself. My wolf is always out of control when I'm near him._

_It was confusing at first. My wolf has never been out of control my entire life and when I first got a whiff of his scent, that day in the woods, it honestly terrified me._

_Now...I can't see myself living without him. He is the most loyal, kind, talkative, funny and the most beautiful person I've ever met. He's bearing my child, something I would have never thought possible until it happened. Its so overwhelming and I'm bursting with all of these emotions I never though id ever feel again._

_But Kate, she has taken my pup, I know he's still there because I see him everyday. My beautiful mate is so full of him and it makes me so proud, but if Kate succeeds, I know she'll take my baby's life. I don't think I could live without both of my beutiful boys there with me. I know Stiles will still make it through this, but losing our child will kill the both of us. Please, save them both. Save us all._

_- Derek Anthony Hale_

_..._

_Well, God. I know you're out there somewhere, and I know you can hear this. So please, if you're actually listening...listen to the sound of that baby's heartbeat. It was so strong and beutiful. It made me want to dance with joy it was so amazing._

_Ever since Kate has taken over him, the beat of that beutiful drum has lost its happiness. It's slower and sad. It makes me want to cry sometimes because I can feel him dying._

_I want to dance again. Everyone does._

_- Erica_

_..._

_It's been about two weeks now since Luca Jonathan Winchester Hale (Stiles told me his name) has been possessed by the demon of my disgraceful aunt, Kate._

_I know nobody had told me yet, but everyday everyone's face has been looking more and more grim when Stiles isn't looking. Their footsteps are getting heavier and the bags under their eyes have been getting darker._

_I can only assume that the baby is dying._

_Stiles still doesn't remember that his baby is being possessed, and I can only assure him now that everything is going to be alright. He's 6 1/2 months in and there's only a month left before the baby is due._

_Werewolf pregnancies only take 7 1/2 - 8 months._

_But whenever I look at Stiles, he looks so happy and full of joy. I don't even want to imagine what he would look like if Luca died, so close to when he's due._

_I know this is a lot to ask of you, but if you can only do one thing for us now..._

_Save him._

_- Allison Argent_

_..._

_I never thought I would be a grandpa. Me, Dean Winchester! I still look like I did when me and Cas got together 'cus when you mate with an angel you stay this way forever._

_I never though I would have a kid and be the sheriff of a small town in buttfuck nowhere California living the apple pie life that I always wanted. But I guess that's not entirely true._

_I still hunt every now and then with Cas, or Sammy and sometimes Gabe._

_I know I'm some kind of Anakin Skywalker with the whole 'my dad didn't play a part in my conception', so please, if you can do anything, save my son, because if you kill this child, you'll be killing him in the process._

_I know Cas is up there right now with Gabe, trying to convince you to do exactly that, and I hope he prevails._

_-Dean Winchester_


	9. Chapter 9

2 Weeks Later

"Hey guys!" Stiles yelled at the pack and watched as they all smiled brightly at him. Stiles was in the middle of making a home-made pizza and was just adding the topping to the fifth one. Boyd was doing the dishes right beside him.

Jackson smiled brightly at him, rushing over to give him a quick hug and steal a handful of pre-cooked sausage.

"Jackie! Come back I need..." Stiles trailed off and narrowed his eyes when he slammed the door to his and Lydia's room. "...that." Stiles huffed and listened to the pack laugh at the pout on his face. He shrugged and smiled, looking back to the rest of the pack.

"How are you feeling Stiles?" Allison asked Stiles, looking pointedly at his belly. Stiles brightened at the question and put down the spoonful of tomato sauce.

"He's gonna pop any day now. I don't think he'll wait until the due date. He's impatient, just like his father." Stiles answered, rubbing his tummy.

"Are you sure you don't have two or three in there? Your stomach is huge." Isaac piped up placing his hands on Stiles' stomach. Stiles hummed in thought.

"Deaton has only found one. That's all we've ever seen when we go in for an ultrasound." Stiles said, looking down thoughtfully. He shrugged and went to hug everyone.

"So, where have you guys been?" Stiles asked them, putting pepperoni, sausage and ham on the pizza with some mozzarella cheese. Lydia waited for him to put the pizza in the oven, knowing that he would be distracted otherwise.

"We were...talking to Poppa." She said once he was done, hesitating because Cas had been gone for the past two weeks.

"What? What did he say? Is he okay? Is there another war going on? Is he...oh grandpa, is he dead or-or DIEING!" Stiles asked frantically and started to hyperventilate, going into a panic attack.

"No! NO! He's...he's fine, mom. He just wanted us to tell you that he'll be coming home soon." Isaac said, exaggerating his breathing so Stiles would calm down. Stiles nodded once he was fine, thanking Isaac and kissing him on the cheek motherly.

"Okay, that's...good. He's been gone for way too long. What's he doing up there anyways?" Stiles asked, taking the first pizza out of the oven. He shifted his wings, making sure that they wouldn't get burned. His Uncle Gabe told him that his wings probably wouldn't go away until he learned how to use his angelic powers, which would be after Luca was born.

While his back was turned, he didn't see the hesitation in everyone's eyes.

"It's classified." Jackson said with a scoff and rolled his eyes, coming down the stairs in a loose shirt and sweatpants. Lydia sighed in relief, not having to come up with a cover for Cas, but Stiles only heard the exasperation in her voice.

"We were just about to tell him that Jackson." Allison whined, crossing her arms at him. He smirked and put his arm around Lydia's shoulders.

"I know." he said, winking at Allison who just rolled her eyes at him fondly. He looked at Stiles and smiled cheekily.

"Sorry about the sausage, I know you don't get enough these days." He said to Stiles, who picked up a spatula, aiming to throw it at him. Jackson hid behind Isaac, knowing that he was the mommas boy.

"Enough with sexual innuendos. I want food!" Erica yelled from the top if the stairs, running down.

"No running on the stairs! You're setting a bad example for L - the baby!" Stiles scolded, throwing the spatula at her, it managed to hit her thigh before clattering down the stairs.

"Why won't you tell us his name? We've been dying to know!" Scott whined, coming out from the bathroom by the stairs, running into Erica who stumbled before pushing him back.

"Because I, Stiles Stillinski Winchester, want it to be a surprise! I've only told the only two people I know who won't tell Derek." Stiles said triumphantly and smiled when Scott's jaw dropped.

"Who?!" Scott nearly screeched at his best friend. He watched with wide eyes as his girlfriend, Allison, and Lydia's arms raised.

"Traitor!" Scott yelled playfully, pointing at his girlfriend, who maturely, stuck her tongue out at him in return.

"Enough. When will Derek get home?" Boyd asked the pack, drying the dishes that he just washed. Stiles shrugged and looked at everyone.

"He gets off at 6:30." Isaac replied, looking at Boyd who nodded in thanks.

"The last pizza should be done by then." Stiles murmured to himself, looking in the oven to check the pizzas.

"Hey, where's Deano-sore-ass." Jackson joked, looking around. Dean was usually the one doing the dishes, not Boyd. Stiles pointed out back.

"The transmission on the Impala was leaking and he needed to restock after the last hunt-"

"Yeah, and I heard that, ya idjit!" Dean yelled, throwing a screw at Jackson and snickered as it left a smudge on his forehead. Jackson had the decency to look shocked for a second before he shrugged.

"So Poppa and Dad are the only ones not here?" Isaac asked. Dean nodded and smiled at him. Isaac was his favorite out of the pack, even if he claimed he loved them all equally. Dean just though he was the fluffiest werewolf ever, who always looked like an overgrown puppy. He would never admit it to anyone, but they all knew.

"Yup." Dean said, popping the 'p'. The timer for the second pizza went off and Dean reached for a slice, but his hand was slapped away by Lydia. Dean guffawed at her and crossed his arms, but she just smirked at him. Stiles smiled at Lydia and whacked his Dad lightly in the head with one of his wings. Dean squeaked at him incredulously.

"Are you guys in cahoots with eachother." Dean asked, pointing a finger back and forth from Lydia and Stiles. Jackson laughed at Dean.

"Cahoots?" He wheezed out inbetween breaths. Dean pointed something and opened his mouth, about to scold him but Scott beat him to it.

"Lydia and Alli know what the baby's name is!" Scott cried at Dean, who gaped at him. He turned around to face his son and continued to gape at him. Stiles laughed at the complete shock and betrayal on his Dads face.

"Who else knows?!" Dean asked his son who was still laughing at him.

"I told Poppa!" Allison piped up, raising her hand like a proud school girl.

"Now, that's just not fair!" Dean said, pointing his finger at Allison, but was still looking at his son. She smiled cheekily at him and winked.

"You guys need to stop hanging out with Gabe." Dean rumbled as the next timer beeped, knowing that everyone could still hear him. He swatted Stiles' hands away and took out the pizza himself. Stiled huffed indignantly and crossed his arms, pouting at Dean.

"Yo!" Gabe yelled happily, popping up in the middle of the kitchen with a brownie in his hand. Sam waved awkwardly at them because he was only in a towel, which was slipping.

"Hi! Bye!" Sam yelled as he ran up the stairs and into his and Gabe's room. The pack laughed at him and waited in a comfortable silence for him to come back.

By the time he came back down, they were only waiting for the last pizza.

They all talked about nothing, and everything that went on throughout their day, and waited for Derek to get home.

Derek got there just as Boyd was pulling out the last pizza.

"Hey babe!" Stiles chirped happily, waddling up to Derek to give him a kiss.

Derek kissed him greedily before pulling back, smiling at Stiles' blissed out face.

"Hey Stiles." Derek said, nuzzling him quickly and kneeling so he could plant a kiss on Stiles belly. The last timer beeped.

"Someone take that out!" Stiles yelled as he waddled to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later to a set table and 5 delicious pizzas. He say at the head of the table, right next to Derek and waited for everyone to sit down.

Once everyone was at the table, Stiles clapped his hand and yelled.

"DIG IN!" he said happily and reached for a slice of pizza. Everyone loved it. They kept complimenting him all throughout dinner, making Stiles blush from all of the praise.

They were almost done with all of the pizza's when Gabriel suddenly froze.

"What is it? Gabe?" Sam asked the archangel, frowning in concern. Gabriel didn't seem to hear him.

"The choir..." Gabriel whispered before vanishing, leaving half of a slice of pizza on his plate.

"The choir?" Erica asked, looking at Sam. Sam and Dean's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" Isaac asked, not likin the look on either of the Winchesters faces.

"God has sent out an emergency summoning for the archangels." Dean whispered, looking wide eyes at his brother who nodded.

"What for?" Stiles asked, worried for his uncle.

"Who knows. We'll have to wait until Gabe gets back." Stiles' dad answered.

"When will that be?" Boyd asked, looking at Sam. Sam frowned, but answered him.

"Soon."

...

40 minutes later, Gabe still wasn't there.

"What's taking him so long?" Sam whispered furiously, nervously tugging his hair.

"Stop worrying Sammy, you're gonna get grey hairs." Dean snapped at his younger brother. Sam punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! Bitch!" Dean yelled, punching him back.

"Jerk." Sam said, looking at him. A grin spread on both of their faces before they burst out laughing.

There was a flutter of wings before Cas appeared before them, tear stains on his face, and trenchcoat in array. He dropped to his knees and started to cry.

"Pop?! You guys told me he was okay!" Stiles yelled at the pack, waddling as fast as he could to Cas. Allison was staring at him, eyebrows raised in shock.

"He was okay when we talked to him!" Isaac protested, running up to Cas, shifting into his wolf from so he could lick his face. Cas laughed at Isaac, but it came out more as a choked sob.

"It's okay, pup. I'm okay." Cas whispered into Isaac's fur, standing up.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Dean asked. Clouds formed outside, and a ray of light started to shine down into the Hale house. There were drums in the distance, and an epic choir started to sing. Cas walked out to the porch and looked up at the sky. The wolves could hear the choir and the drums, as clear as day. Sam and Dean only heard muffled sounds, but they could still hear it.

"They've sounded the Drums of War." Cas said strongly, looking up. The clouds parted and a strong beam of light started to shine down on Cas and Stiles.

"Why?" Jackson asked, stepping away from Lydia to get a better view of his face.

"Someone has released the titans. Some of the seals were here, in Beacon Hills. I believe that is why the demon started to roam in its true form, to unlock them." Cas told the pack.

"Do you have to go?" Stiles asked in a small voice, looking up to Cas with tears in his eyes. Derek was hugging him tightly, trying to comfort him. Cas smiled and shook his head, looking at his son.

"Father had given me the option to stay on Earth this time. This beam of light signifies my staying here. There are others here on Earth that have decided to stay out of this war, since only the Archangels can defeat them." Cas said, basking in the light of the heavens.

"That's why..." Jackson trailed off, looking at Sam.

"Yes. Don't worry, God has already guaranteed Gabriels survival." Cas said to Sam, who breathed out in relief.

"Then...why were you crying when you got here?" Stiles asked Cas, looking at him with confusion. Cas' face turned hard and he looked intensely at his son.

"Because God wants to speak with you."

Stiles' eyes flashed white before his soul was ripped out of his body, flying to the heavens.

...

"What's happening to him?" Derek asked Cas, looking down at his glowing mate. They took him inside and layed him down when God summoned him.

"He's talking to God." Cas said simply.

"Why isn't he there with him?" Lydia asked, looking at Stiles' limp form.

"Since Stiles hasn't mastered his angelic powers, his body cannot manifest on the plane of the angels, only his subconscious." Cas explained to them, watching as Stiles' glow started to pulsate.

...**STILES P.O.V**...

_Darkness. That's all I could see when I opened my eyes. I didn't know where I was, all I knew is that I wasn't on earth anymore._

_I was in the plane of the angels._

_Heaven was dark, not at all like I expected it to be._

_"Hello!" I called out into the vast expanse of nothingness, but I got no response._

_Wind started to form our of nowhere and the darkness started t fade into light._

_I watched in wonder as I saw rocks starting to move and the stars came into existence. Day and night were separated into two, and the planets of our solar system started to turn, and orbit around the Sun._

_It was them when I realized I was watching our creation._

_I watched as he created every living thing on this earth was created._

_I watched time destroy beutiful things, and I watched it create more things that could ever imagined._

_I watched so many beutiful things happen. The creation of the lightbulb. The deceleration of independence, Queens and Kings, ruling with a iron fist._

_And I watched all the bad things happen too._

_Brother killing brother. Neighboring kingdoms, after years of peace going to war. Planes used for killing. The Zeppelin. Hitler, the Holocaust. The Atomic bomb, Hiroshima. All this death and destruction._

_The world that I came to know and love._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it, my grandson." a strong, powerful voice asked me. I looked around, frantic to find the owner of it. It laughed at me._

_"Who's there?" I asked, looking around._

_"Wait...grandson...God?!" I yelled into the sky. The earth rumbled beneath me as he laughed again._

_"Why did you bring me here? what did you want to talk about?" I asked him, not knowing where to look. I settled my gaze in a nearby tree._

_"There is great trouble in your world. Your pack has prayed to me, asking for help."_

_"Help? Help from what?" I asked as I sat down, leaning on the stump as I gazed into the leaves._

_"Something that they, and I, fear may harm your children now and in the future." He told me in a calm voice, which soothed me._

_"What...what's wrong with Luca?!" I yelled to the leaves in fear._

_"He is being possessed by the demon known as Kate Argent."_

_"What...why didn't anybody tell me?" I whispered at the leaves, staring at the sun._

_"They felt that it was the best thing to do to keep you and your baby healthy."_

_"BUT WHY? THEY KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME THAT SHE WAS IN THERE! WHY DIDNT THEY TRY AND STOP HER?!"_

_"Because if they did, you, and Luca would be dead."_

_"I-I don't...but..."_

_"I know it's hard for you to understand, and I'm sorry. I did not plan on this to happen. This...was out of my control."_

_"But...you're GOD! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"_

_"I tried everything I could."_

_"I DONT CARE IF YOU ALREADY TRIED! TRY AGAIN! TRY HARDER! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM...PLEASE...you have to save him!"_

_"You misunderstand. I can save your child, but it will take a lot."_

_"Do it."_

_"Stiles, are you sure you want this? There's no guarantee that Luca will even come out alive, let alone you."_

_"I don't care. If you can save him...you have to try. Please Grandpa._

_"I don't know you that well, because we never really talked much in the past, grandpa...but Derek and this baby mean everything to me and...Kate, she took everything from him. She took his entire family, killed them all in cold blood, just because of what they were. I can't have her do the same thing to him again, I won't allow it!_

_"And, you. You chose me and him to be together, out of the 7 billion people living in this world, you made us for eachother and no one else! Just...please, you can't have her hurt my son, and my shining star..._

_"He's what makes living in this world okay! He's what makes everything okay and you can't take our son away from us!_

_"My parents are literally your children. My dad is some kind of reincarnated JESUS. Pop was made BY YOU especially to save him from the horrors of the world that my dad grew up in. I'm the only thing in this world that's normal to them now._

_"I know the bible says you love your children equally...but what about their children and their children's children? You've disappeared from this world before. But you always came back to save humanity._

_"And I know I'm not human, but I used I be! I know what it's like to be invisible! I know what it feels like to be pushed around and thrown away, hurt and TORTURED!_

_"I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE. A. GOD!_

_"BUT PLEASE...IM BEGGING YOU TO SAVE HIM. MY SON IS INNOCENT IN EVERY FUCKING WAY POSSIBLE - sorry, I didn't mean to say that - I just want him to stay innocent. Luca has done nothing wrong, he doesn't deserve to die._

_"So if you can...please...you have to save him...you have to save my son. If you can't save me then please...just save my son..."_

_By the time I was done with my rant, I was on the floor on my knees, crying up to the sky begging to my grandfather. He didn't dignify me with a response, but all of his archangels appeared around me, and that said enough._

_He was going to try and save my son, and get rid of this demon for all of eternity._

_The archangels opened their golden wings, pointing up to God and linked their hands together._

_Their eyes shone an unearthly white color, and then...the exorcism began._

_After that, all I felt was pain. I knew I was screaming, but I couldn't feel my throat. My back was arched in an unhealthy angle and my wings were spread wide, vulnerable for everyone to see._

_I remember coughing and a woman's voice that wasn't mine, scream in out in agony._

_Then, I was falling into the darkness._

_It felt like days before I could see the earth again. I could see myself falling closer and closer to the Hale house from my place in heaven. I could see myself falling back into my body. The first thing that came to my mind as I got closer and closer to my body was..._

_what would happen if I died?_

...

Stiles body immediately exploded in a ball of pure light before he gasped hungrily for air. His chest was heaving and he started to breathe faster and faster. Stiles didn't know what else to do but clutch his stomach in pain.

"Stiles! What happened? Are you okay?!" Stiles heard his mate ask him through the fog of pain. Stiles was already starting to sweat my the time his head was clear enough for him to think.

Stiles looked at Derek, his eyes glowing from a golden color to blood red and back again. His emotions were out of whack and he couldn't stop his wings from flapping erratically around the room.

"Stiles? Come on baby, talk to me. What's happening?" Derek asked again, softer so he wouldn't give his mate a heart attack. Derek was panicking and he didn't know what was happening.

"The baby..." Stiles gasped and screamed as another wave of pain hit him in his lower stomach.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Derek asked, dread pooling in his stomach as he waited for the answer.

"The baby..." Stiles screamed and started to wail in his angel voice. All of the windows shattered in the house.

"...he's coming."


	10. Chapter 10

"He's coming...OH MY GOD! THE BABY'S COMING!" Derek yelled frantically, snapping the pack out of its stupor. Derek got Stiles into a seated position and picked him up, taking him to their bed upstairs.

"Somebody call Deaton! Scott, call your mom. I'll call Dean. Cas should be with him at the station since he brings him lunch." Derek said loudly so the pack could hear him over the painful screaming of his mate. Derek whined as he ran his fingers through Stiles' sweaty hair.

He picked up his phone and started dialing Dean's number with shaky hands.

It rand three times before it went into voicemail.

"Come on. Pick up!" Derek yelled into the phone. He dialed it again but got the same response. He decided to call the sheriffs office, he knew Cas went there everyday to get lunch with his husband.

"Hello. This is Deputy Parrish. Sheriff Winchester isn't in right now, but I can leave a mess-

"Tell him his son is in labor." Derek whined into the phone, panicking.

"I'm on it." Parrish told him, hanging up on Derek. Derek didn't think of how Parrish knew that Stiles was in labor, and he didn't know why he didn't ask who it was that was calling, but Derek wasn't focused on that. He was just focused on comforting his mate as best as he could.

"Just breathe, Stiles. Breathe." Derek said soothingly and started to breathe in and out loudly and smiled as Stiles tried to subconsciously match his breathing to Derek's.

Lydia and Allison ran off to go get a bucket of cold water and some rags. Scott went down with them to call his mom.

"Mom! Mom, get over to Derek's house quick!" Scott practically cried into the phone. Stiles didn't know what he was doing, but he was subconsciously projecting his pain to everyone in the house.

"What?! Why, what's wrong?!" Mellissa yelled into her phone, trying to focus on her sons voice through all of the noise. Stiles screaming went back to his regular voice, but it was getting louder as each contraction hit.

"Stiles is in labor." Scott whined into the phone, trying to talk to his mom. He saw Allison with a Hangul of rags and Lydia struggling to hold the bucket of water and went to go grab it.

"I'm on my way." He heard his mom say faintly as he threw his phone onto the couch and headed upstairs with the girls.

...

Dean and Cas were in the middle of having lunch when they started to hear a siren blaring down the street.

"Cas, stay here. This will only take a minute." Dean mumbled as he looked up.

Dean watched as Deputy Parrish parked right outside of the diner and looked at him. Parrish called him over and Dean quickly got up, grabbing his hat off of the table. He walked outside and waited for Parrish to lower the window so he could talk to him.

"Hello sir." Parrish said, stammering slightly. So, touchy subject Dean thought automatically.

"Hey Parrish. Mind telling me why you're blaring that horn all the way from the station just so you can talk to me." Dean asked politely, with a hint of dry sarcasm. Parrish nodded seriously before speaking.

"It's your son, sir..." Parrish said "...he's in labor."

Derek stared at his Deputy with wide eyes, not believing what he just heard.

"C-Can you repeat that...just-just the last bit." Dean squeaked out, making a pinching motion with his fingers.

"Stiles is in labor." Parrish said slowly and watched curiously as Dean started to nodd frantically.

"Cas!" Dean yelled urgently. Parrish didn't jump when the Sheriff's husband just popped out of thin air.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked, noticing the frantic look on his husbands face. Dean started to make incoherent noises and hand gestures, staring at Cas.

"What? Dean I don't understand-"

"He's trying to say that your son, Stiles is in labor." Parrish answered for Dean. Dean nodded, hands shaking. He couldn't drive to the house in this condition.

"Sir, can you drive?" Parrish asked Cas.

"Yes. Yes I can." Cas whispered, nodding at Parrish.

"I'm going to ask you to drive your car back to your house. I'll have to take the Sheriff back to the station so he can check out because of a family emergency." Parrish said as he opened the door for Dean, and watched with sympathetic eyes as he numbly dropped into the seat. Dean managed to put on his seatbelt.

"Okay...okay. I can do that." Cas said, fishing the keys out of Deans pocket and walking to the Impala. Parrish nodded and turned on the sirens, speeding to the station.

...

Mellissa slammed open the door, not bothering with knocking or formalities. Deaton rushed in behind her, both of them quickly jogging upstairs, following the sound of screaming.

She left the front door open, hearing the Impala roaring down the street.

Cas walked out and ran into the house, slamming the door shit behind him and appearing in the master bedroom. he took a look at his son and stopped.

Stiles was in the middle of the bed, laying on his back. He was sweating like crazy, breathing harshly and screaming whenever a contraction hit. Derek and Scott were both trying to drain his pain, to help the process but it was useless.

Cas took off his trenchcoat, bundling it up and rushing over to his son to place it behind his neck. Stiles was crying, clutching onto Scott and Derek tightly.

The next contraction that hit was big, making Stiles wail and tighten his grip on his friend and mate. Cas heard some of their bones crack and break.

Mellissa and Dr. Deaton were setting up, getting everything they needed ready to give birth.

"He's only 3cm dilated, were going to have to wait until he's at least 8 before the baby will start to come out." Deaton said calmly, looking up at Stiles and Derek. Stiles nodded, pain shooting up his spine with every move. Mellissa went over and hooked up a small portable heart monitor and a bed for the baby.

Derek looked at Deaton and frowned in concern.

"How long will that take?" Drek asked Deaton. Mellissa shook her head gently.

"It could take anywhere from 3 to 7 hours. It depends on who's giving birth, and I've never done this with a guy before so, I can't really tell you." She said softly, cleaning the blood that was trickling off of Stiles legs.

"When I gave birth to Stiles, it took 13 hours." Cas said softly, looking up at everyone. Mellissa nodded at him.

"How long has he been like this?" She asked her son.

"He was in heaven for two hours. I think that's when his water actually broke, but he didn't start feeling anything until he came back." Scott answered, mumbling and hissing through the pain.

There were steps coming up the stairs, and Dean and Parrish suddenly appeared in the doorway of the master bedroom.

"Deputy? What are you doing here?" Derek asked, looking at Parrish.

"You're not the only people in this town who aren't human, Alpha Hale." Parrish said respectfully, bowing slightly at Derek. Dean and Derek looked at him in shock.

"What are you, then?" Dean asked wearily, taking a precautionary step back from his Deputy.

"I'm a Leshy...they're not common in America...at all, my family are the only ones in America actually. I'll tell about it later." he said quickly, rushing inside. Vines came up through the window, covered in a soft, thick moss. Parrish grabbed it quickly, placing it on Stiles' lower back.

Stiles sighed and calmed down a lot after the moss was placed there, but he still yelled and screamed. It just made it sound like a normal pregnancy instead of an angelic one.

"What is that?" Derek growled at Parrish, watching wearily as the vines disappeared.

"It's a natural tranquilizer. It makes the spine go numb, kind of like an epidural." He said, looking at Derek.

"Thank you." Stiles breathed out, looking five seconds from passing out.

"Well, since I don't need you guys to hold him down anymore, I'm going to ask you to leave. Mellissa, Castiel, you stay here." Deaton said as Peter ran into the room. He looked over at Stiles, then at Derek.

"I-I came as quick as I could." Peter said faintly, but Derek hardly payed any attention to him right now.

"I'm not leaving him." Derek growled, staring at Deaton with red eyes. Scott nodded in agreement. Mellissa looked at the two.

"Son, listen to Deaton. I has to leave when Stiles was born too. I didn't like it either." Dean said softly, looking at Derek. He growled, but nodded, giving Stiles one last kiss on the forehead and letting go of his hand.

"You're going to do great." Derek whispered at Stiles before he and Scott left the room. Dean, Parrish and Peter walked out behind them, closing the door softly. They led Derek downstairs, and sat him down on the couch. Erica, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Sam, and Gabriel were all there, waiting anxiously.

"How come Poppa Cas got to stay but we didn't?" Scott asked Dean.

"He's a male angel who's given birth before, if anyone knows anything about angelic pregnancies, it's Cas." Dean answered, slumping down in a chair.

Derek kept pacing around, pulling his hair and whimpering everytime Stiles screamed.

...

They sat like that for another 10 hours before Stiles started to push.

...

"Okay Stiles, I'm going to need you to push, okay. One, two, three." Deaton said, his hands waiting for Stiles.

"Aaahh!" Stiles screamed, pushing as hard as he could.

"Okay, that was good Stiles. You're doing great, okay, just keep pushing." Deaton said as Cas wiped Stiles' face with a wet cloth. Stiles nodded and pushed again, his face turning red.

"The head is almost out, just one more push." Mellissa told her second son, wiping away some blood. Stiles pushed hard, Luca's head coming out. Deaton grabbed it, making sure it wouldn't move.

"You're doing so good Stiles." Cas said, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. Stiles was crying, but he gave a small smile and kept pushing.

Stiles pushed and screamed a few more times, until Luca was all the way out.

Luca started to scream, sounding like a small puppy growling and whining. Deaton cut the ambilical cord and Have Luca to Mellissa to clean up.

She handed him to Stiles so he could breastfeed his cub.

Luca opened his eyes right when Stiles touched him. He had Derek's eyes and Stiles' nose and ears.

"He's so beautiful." Stiles whispered, kissing his sons head. A sharp pain started in his lower stomach again, making Stiles hiss in pain.

...

Derek bolted upstairs, once he started to hear a baby cry, but stopped short when Stiles hissed from pain again. Derek paused, hand hovering shakily over the doorknob to the master bedroom. He stood there, listening closely.

...

"What...whats happening?" Stiles gasped out. Cas went over and grabbed Luca, gently pulling him out of Stiles' arms.

"I don't understand, you're still having contractions." Deaton mumbled, putting gloves back on.

"Now Stiles, I know you've lost a lot of blood, and I know you're tired, but I'm going to ask you to keep pushing." Deaton said firmly. Stiles' eyes widened, but he nodded and pushed. Deaton felt around, feeling another baby in Stiles.

"I don't understand..." Deaton whispered, hetting hold of a baby's head.

"I think I know why...when I was pregnant with Stiles, he didn't show up on the ultrasounds either." Cas said, wiping more sweat and tears off of his son. He healed him, giving him more blood so he would survive the second birth. Stiles sighed, but cried as he pushed harder.

"What are you saying?" Mellissa asked Cas, getting supplies for another baby.

"This child, is a full werewolf. The only thing he got from Stiles was his blood, his DNA, not his grace. That child...is a nephilim." Cas said, rocking Luca in his arms gently, lulling him to sleep while he talked.

"Okay, I've never given birth to a nephilim before. Is there anything I should know before I pull him out all of the way." Deaton asked, grabbing the second baby's head while Stiles kept pushing.

"He's going to have wings. Whatever you do, don't break them." Cas said, placing Luca down in the makeshift bed that Mellissa gave him.

"Thank you." Cas said, placing him in the bed.

"Okay Stiles, you're doing great, just keep pushing." Deaton said firmly.

...

"What's happening?" Dean asked as Derek walked down the stairs in a haze. He was so worried, but overwhelmed with joy at the same time.

"We're having twins." Derek whispered, crying tears of joy.

...

"Okay, one more push Stiles!" Deaton said loudly over Stiles scream. The baby came out wailing, shattering the cup that was on the bedside table.

"It's a boy!" Deaton cried out, handing the baby Mellissa to be cleaned. His tiny wings were covered in goop, flapping around uselessly.

Stiles nodded tiredly at Deaton.

He had lost a lot more blood with this baby, and he had very little energy. The heart monitor the he was plugged into showed that his heartbeat was lower than what it should be, and he was fading fast.

Images flew threw his head at top speed, his entire life literally flashing before his eyes. He had never though that those rumors would be true, but he was witnessing it firsthand.

He faintly heard a door open, blurred images moving in slow motion across the room. He saw Derek, heard him call out his name, but he didn't register what they were saying.

"I love you...I love you...I lo..." Stiles whispered before the monitor stopped.

And flatlined..


	11. Chapter 11

Derek heard his other son cry out, wailing, hurting every werewolves wars in the house. He listened to their son's strong heartbeats before his ears focused in his mate.

Stiles' heartbeat was getting slower and slower with each passing second. Derek became frantic, running up the stairs three steps at a time, almost tripping before he opened the door to the room and rushed inside.

He lounged at Stiles, cupping his face. Derek's tears were falling off, landing on Stiles.

"No, no, no! Stiles! Please! Come on, baby, you can't do this to me! Please don't go...I can't lose you...I can't lose you. You're so strong, please! I can't lose you too..." Derek cried, clinging into Stiles. Stiles grabbed his hands, his grip was faltering as he tried to look up at Derek.

"I love you...I love you...I lo..." Stiles whispered, before his heart stopped beating. Mellissa, Cas and Deaton became frantic. Mellissa was running around the room, looking for the defibrillator. Cas had his hand on Stiles' head, using his mojo to close his wounds, and give him more blood. Deaton was trying to resuscitate him while Mellissa was looking.

"I found it! Everybody stand back!"She screamed, rubbing the two metal plates around to create static. Cas ripped his son's shirt open.

"Clear!" Mellissa yelled, placing the defibrillator on Stiles' chest. It made a loud shocking noise, waking up the babies. They started to cry as Stiles' chest arched quickly and fell back down.

"Come on Stiles." Mellissa murmured, rubbing the plates together again. "Clear!" she yelled, shocking Stiles again. His wings flapped weakly as his heart beat one before it stopped again.

Cas got to his knees and started to pray. Derek was a begging, crying mess, clinging onto Stiles in hope that he would awaken.

"Clear!" Mellissa yelled again. His wings flapped faster as his heart beat a few more times before slowing down and stopping again.

There were clouds forming in the darkening sky. Thunder rolled and lightning was forming, quicker than what was naturally possible. Lightning struck the Hale house, running through the wiring of the house, giving the defibrillator a little more kick.

"Clear!" Mellissa yelled a final time, just as the lightning struck the house. The defibrillator shocked Stiles so much, you could see white electricity running through his body, and into his heart.

Mellissa stopped, giving up. The rest of the pack filed in, waiting in silence. They looked at Stiles' limp form, staring and waiting for something to happen, but nothing ever did. Slowly, one by one, everybody lowered their heads.

"No! No, Stiles! Please...I love you...I love you so much..." Derek whispered, hugging Stiles. He nuzzled his mates neck, putting his ear right where his pulse should be.

His wings twitched...

His heart beat...

Once...

Twice...

"Stiles?!" Derek yelled, pulling back and cupping his mates face. Everybody's head snapped up, staring at the scene unfolding before them.

Then Stiles arched his back, gasping for breath. He started coughing, his wings beating as fast as his heart.

"Oh my God! Stiles!" Derek sobbed, clutching onto him with every fiber of his being. Stiles stopped coughing after a few minutes, pushing Derek back, grabbing his face.

"Hey, Der." Stiles said softly, his voice hoarse. He leaned up to peck him in the nose, making Derek sob out a laugh.

He had been dead for 3, going on 4, minutes.

"I thought I lost you..." Derek whispered, crying onto his mate.

"You did, but I'm back now..." Stiles whispered, hugging Derek tightly. "...I'm back, and I'm never leaving you again..." Stiles cried, pulling back and kissing Derek desperately.

"Now, where are my babies?!" Stiles yelled, coughing harshly afterwards. Derek smiled, turning and putting Stiles back to his chest, just like he did when Luca had been possessed. He hugged Stiles from behind, gently wrapping his arms around his mates flat belly.

Cas handed Stiles Luca, the werebaby. Derek choked up when he saw his firstborn son for the first time. He had his own eyes and jaw, and Stiles' cute nose and ears.

"Derek, meet your firstborn son. He's a born werewolf, just like you." Stiles whispered sweetly at his mate. Derek smiled, gently touching his face.

"What's his name?" Derek asked, looking at his son.

"Luca Jonathan Winchester Hale."

"A-are you serious? A-after my dad?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles with shock. Stiles smiled and nodded, turning around until they were chest to chest. He handed Luca to Derek.

Derek hesitated, not wanting to hurt his cub. But when he finally held Luca in his arms, he never wanted to let go again. Derek started to growl lightly, comforting his son.

Mellissa handed their second son to Stiles, and Stiles saw him for the first time. Just like Luca, he had Stiles' nose and ears and Derek's jaw, but this boy had Stiles' freckles and his right eye was a warm, honey brown color, like Stiles, and his left eye was Derek's grey greenish color.

"He's beautiful." Stiles whispered, looking down at the blinking boy in his arms.

"What are you going to name him?" Mellissa asked gently. Stiles looked up at Derek, waiting patiently. Derek smiled, taking the invitation.

"Arian...Victor Winchester Hale." Derek finally said, smiling down at his son. Arian's wings flapped a little, shocking Derek.

"He has wings?" Derek said incredulous, staring down at his son. Stiles laughed, stroking them softly. They had cleaned all of the goop off of them, and now they were super fluffy, black and gold, like a little duckling.

"Aren't they cute?" Stiles laughed softly, stroking them. His wings subconsciously curled around their little family, surrounding them with warmth.

Isaac took out his phone and snapped a picture of the happy family, right when Derek and Stiles looked up at eachother, smiling brightly.

"Awwwwwww!" Erica screeched, still wiping tears away.

"Luca and Arian. Those are good, strong names." Deaton said, smiling at the couple.

"Luca, a Latin based name meaning 'Bringer of Light'...and Arian, a word frequently used in Bhuddism meaning 'noble', 'not ordinary', or 'pure', frequently used to describe a spiritual warrior or hero." Cas said, smiling down at his grand kids.

"They're perfect." Derek said, looking up at Stiles. Isaac moved closer, cautios, wanting to sniff the new members of the pack and scent them. The wolves of the pack all started to move closer, trying to sniff the babies.

Derek growled at everyone protectively, clutching Luca closer to his chest, just as Stiles' wings went up higher, fluffing up to make himself look bigger, clutching Arian closer. Stiles' eyes glowed gold while Derek's burned a blood red. Both of their natural instincts were kicking in.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Derek, Stiles. We don't want to hurt you." Sam said cautiously walking up to the couple. Stiles wings froze at the recognition. They soon came back to their senses, letting everybody scent the pups, one by one.

Parrish stood awkwardly at the back of the room, getting ready to leave. He walked quietly down the stairs, opening the door.

"Hey..." Isaac called softly, from the bottom of the stairs. Parrish looked back, a smile on his face.

"Hey." he told the wolf, stopping and turning around slightly. The door was already half way open, Parrishs' hand resting on the doorknob.

"Why don't you stay for a little bit? Derek wants to talk to you." Isaac said, looking up the stairs. He started to walk up, not waiting for Parrish or looking back to see if he would follow.

Parrish stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes before closing the door and heading back upstairs.


End file.
